


On Fonctionne à Trois

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Trouple, gaylove
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Julien, Baptiste et Azzeddine vivent leur plus belle histoire d'amour à trois, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement imprévu ne les sépare...UA
Relationships: Julien Bellver/Baptiste des Monstiers/Azzeddine Ahmed-Chaouch, Julien Bellver/Original Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Quatre Phrases sur un Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Je sors de ma zone de confort niveau ship, mais cette histoire traîne dans mon ordinateur et ma petite tête depuis quelques mois.
> 
> Malgré ce ship original, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira =)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Julien était allongé nu entre les draps blancs, il savourait chaque seconde comme s'il s'agissait des dernières. Comme si, une fois que tout serait fini, il cesserait tout simplement d'exister. Une douce chaleur lui effleurait la peau, un souffle exquis qui faisait naître en lui de délicieuses sensations. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait guider par toutes ces émotions. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa, quand une chaleur encore plus agréable l'enveloppe tout entier. Il se mordit les lèvres de plaisir et son corps se mit à bouger au rythme de ses délectations.

Une autre source de luxure vint se poser sur son menton et l'obligea à ouvrir ses lèvres, laissant sa voix emplir la pièce de ces soupirs d'extase, avant d'être recouverte d'une caresse aussi douce que celle qui le cajolait un peu plus bas depuis plusieurs minutes. Sa main gauche vint étreindre cette nuque qu'il connaissait par cœur, son autre main descendit plus bas pour remercier l'autre de ces attentions.

Julien décida qu'il était temps de ne plus seulement recevoir, alors ses doigts descendirent le long de ce dos, glissèrent sur cette hanche, caressèrent doucement ce ventre avant de finalement atteindre l'objet de leur convoitise sans jamais rouvrir les yeux. Sa voix cessa enfin d'être seule et Julien savoura encore plus l'instant qu'il vivait avec ses deux amants.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta et Julien eut l'impression de mourir. Il se refusa à ouvrir ses paupières, de peur qu'il ne soit dans un rêve, il préférait rester endormi si c'était le cas. Plus aucune chaleur ne le recouvrait, pourtant elles semblaient si proches.

\- Tourne toi, susurra l'une d'elle à son oreille.

Julien consentit enfin à ouvrir ses yeux. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur ce visage rond, ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux frisés. Le soulagement lui fit monter quelques larmes, heureusement trop peu visible pour qu'ils s'en inquiètent.

Il se retourna sur le ventre, non sans avoir observé le corps fin et brut qui se trouvait encore entre ses jambes écartées. Ces orbes, d'ordinaire vertes, étaient noires de désir. Julien se sentit comme absorbé mais se détourna tout de même, obéissant aux souhaits de leur propriétaire.

Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches, sans savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Pressant légèrement sa peau, elles l'obligèrent à se relever légèrement. À présent sur ses genoux, un torse se colla à son dos, et Julien n'eut aucun mal à deviner que c'était la peau de Baptiste qu'il sentait contre la sienne.

Un baiser dans son cou. Puis deux, puis trois. Ensuite, une main sous sa mâchoire, des doigts qui lui font tourner la tête afin que des lèvres ne s'emparent des siennes, voraces et exaltées. La main glissa sur sa poitrine, une autre vint prendre possession de son désir, le faisant sursauter une fois de plus. Il contempla son autre amant, Azzeddine, qui admirait son visage marqué par le plaisir alors qu'il en était lui-même la source. La main libre de son amant effleurait les muscles tendus de son propre bas-ventre. Cette vision était électrisante.

Une seconde plus tard, Julien se retrouvait possédé par Baptiste. Il aurait sûrement perdu l'équilibre si les mains de son beau brun ne l'avaient pas retenu. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger et Julien ne pouvait plus retenir les petits cris qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, s'il était admis qu'il en avait eu envie.

Azzeddine les observait, les dévorait du regard, sans que ses mains ne perdent de vue leurs objectifs. Ses yeux croisaient par intermittence ceux de Baptiste et de Julien, les voir ainsi se donner l'un à l'autre faisait monter son désir plus que tout autre chose. Pourtant, une étincelle au fond des yeux de Julien le fit changer d'avis.

Il accepta de changer de position et vint se placer face à eux. Presque immédiatement, les mains de Julien s'agrippèrent à ses cuisses et son corps se pencha vers lui. Alors que la voix de Julien se trouvait à nouveau étouffée, la sienne ne pouvait plus se contenir. Ses mains caressaient le dos devant lui, faisant naître des frissons sous la peau, alors que des doigts venaient effleurer et se nouer aux siens.

Le regard bloqué dans celui de Baptiste, Azzeddine s'abandonna totalement aux attouchements qu'il recevait. Julien n'en était que plus heureux. Entendre enfin ses deux amants gémir ainsi, alors qu'ils l'enlaçaient en même temps, l'emmenait encore plus vite vers sa chute.

Il voulait que tout soit parfait, pour tous les trois, surtout pour eux deux. Il s'appliqua à cajoler l'homme face à lui, lui prodiguant ses prières avec la plus grande dévotion. Il se dévoua à faire rouler ses hanches, afin de donner le plus de plaisir possible à l'homme derrière lui. Il les sentait tous deux prêts à s'abandonner totalement. Mais il n'était pas le seul à vouloir décupler l'extase de ses partenaires.

La main de Baptiste s'était glissée sur son ventre et le cajolait sans relâche et avec détermination. Il fut le premier à tomber dans un râle encore contenu par les tendresses qu'il accordait aux hommes qui partageaient sa vie.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il goûte à nouveau au plaisir d’Azzeddine et pour que les hanches de Baptiste ne se meuvent dans un ultime cri de jouissance.

Épuisé et comblé, Julien s'écroula sur leur lit, la respiration erratique. Un doux baiser lui fut donné entre ses omoplates et les doux bras d'Azzeddine vinrent le serrer contre lui. Baptiste se colla à nouveau contre son dos, une main autour de sa hanche dont les doigts frôlaient la poitrine de son autre amant.

Sans même dire un mot, les trois hommes glissèrent doucement vers le sommeil, ne cessant jamais d'embrasser la peau des deux autres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus résister à l'appel de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, une étrange sensation saisit deux des trois amants.

Les draps étaient froids, bien trop froids. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En ouvrant les yeux, ils se rendirent compte qu’ils n’étaient plus que deux. Une simple feuille de papier reposait sur leur piano, de l’autre côté de la pièce.

Cela n’annonçait rien de bon. Leurs cœurs furent brisés par quatre phrases.

“ _Je vous aimerai toute ma vie._

_Je ne peux pas rester._

_Aujourd’hui, je dois me marier._

_À jamais vôtre._

_Julien_ “


	2. Double Vie

Quatre années étaient passées depuis cette dernière nuit. Julien s'était marié, toute sa famille et ses amis avaient assisté à l'événement. Toute la journée avait été fabuleuse, tout le monde était reparti plus qu'heureux. Mais pour Julien, cela avait été comme assister à ses propres funérailles, car les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, n'étaient pas là avec lui. Il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes d'assister au mariage de sa meilleure amie, Margaux, accompagné par Baptiste et Azzeddine. Il aurait été euphorique, et lui-même, enfin.

Mais dans la réalité, il avait épousé sa meilleure amie, il avait abandonné ses deux amants avec un simple mot sur le piano, et il était allé vivre la vie que sa famille avait choisi pour lui. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait jamais opposé d'objection, et à vrai dire, personne ne lui avait dit de demander Margaux en mariage, mais il l'avait fait, parce qu'il savait que c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il était lâche, il le savait. Jamais il n'aurait pu en parler avec ses deux amants, jamais. Eux l'auraient convaincu de rester avec eux, d'assumer, de se battre pour ce qu'il est. Il n'en avait pas la force. Baptiste l'avait eu, et tout s'était bien passé. Azzeddine l'avait eu, ça avait été plus compliqué pour lui. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais parlé de leur amour à trois. Julien ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer son homosexualité et cet amour, qui pourtant représentait tout pour lui, le rendait plus qu'heureux et l'aidait à avancer.

Azzeddine et Baptiste étaient toujours omniprésents dans son esprit. Parfois, il en avait honte. Il pensait à eux à n'importe quel moment de la journée, même les plus intime, où il était avec sa femme. Des moments qu'il aurait dû chérir plus que tout, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Contrairement à ses deux amants, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter vraiment qui il était. Il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi. À y réfléchir, Azzeddine non plus, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter que ses...goûts soient naturels.

On lui avait appris que ce qui était naturel c'était un homme et une femme. Quand ses parents avaient vu Margaux pour la première fois, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'au collège, ils avaient immédiatement parlé de mariage. Au fil des années, Julien avait bien compris que sa meilleure amie éprouvait pour lui des sentiments très profonds. Il s'était mis avec elle, tout en ayant des aventures d'un soir, qui paradoxalement lui apportait toujours plus de bonheur. Il avait eu une aventure, son premier amour, qui l'avait quitté, ne supportant pas sa double vie.

Puis, Baptiste et Azzeddine étaient arrivés. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar gay, alors que Julien suivait une formation, loin de Margaux, libre. Il les avait appréciés, il les avait aimés, sans oser mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il avait vu les deux séparément, et un jour, c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient terminé. Une si belle histoire, hors du temps, loin des regards haineux de sa ville natale. Loin du jugement des passants et du poids de la société. Dans l'intimité de leur appartement, ils pouvaient s'aimer sans crainte, sans masque.

Et si tout s'était su ? Si ses parents avaient appris toute l'histoire ? Auraient-ils fait comme beaucoup le font aux États-Unis ? L'auraient-ils envoyé se faire exorciser ? Aurait-il dû suivre un traitement pour se guérir de ce mal ? Il frissonnait de terreur dès qu'il y pensait, et à présent, il n'avait plus les bras rassurant de ses deux amants pour calmer ses peurs. Rien ne le calmait, ou peut-être que si...

\- Papa ! appela une voix enfantine.

Enfin sorti de ses pensées moroses, Julien se dirigea avec hâte vers le salon de sa maison pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il la blottit fort contre lui et elle n'eut rien à redire, s'accrochant fermement au cou de son père. Julien fermait les yeux, savourait la présence de son enfant. Il avait beaucoup de mal depuis qu'elle avait commencé à aller à l'école. Julien aurait voulu la garder auprès de lui jusqu'à ses 6 ans, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire porter à sa fille le poids de sa souffrance. Il respira l'odeur de son shampoing fraise tagada dont elle raffolait — une des seules façons de lui laver les cheveux — embrassa à plusieurs reprises sa tempe, sa joue, il ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette étreinte.

\- Je pensais que tu devais être dans les bureaux de ta rédaction aujourd'hui, s'excusa sa femme, je ne voulais pas qu'on te dérange.

\- C'est rien, j'avais fini mon travail, tout est envoyé au magazine et...

Julien s'arrêta brusquement et, comme un réflexe, resserra sa prise sur sa fille qui était bien trop jeune pour s'en rendre compte. À côté de Margaux, se tenait une personne qu'il aurait dû oublier depuis longtemps, sans y parvenir. Des yeux verts qui pouvaient paraître gris sous certaines lumières, des cheveux bruns peu ordonnés, des traits assez brut, un visage fin, un corps mince et athlétique, Julien avait l'impression de se noyer.

\- Oh pardon mon chéri, dit Margaux, j'avais invité un nouveau collègue à prendre le café. Je te présente Baptiste.

S'il paraissait totalement calme, Julien n'était pas dupe. Baptiste le fusillait du regard. Au fond de ses yeux, le jeune papa pouvait lire toute la souffrance qu'il avait causé quatre années auparavant. Le beau brun ne lui avait pas pardonné, loin de là, c'était une évidence, Julien le savait très bien. Baptiste était du genre rancunier et il avait le sang chaud. S'ils avaient été seuls...

\- Il a le même prénom que moi ! s'exclama joyeusement sa fille toujours dans ses bras.

\- Elle a passé tout le trajet à dire ça, rit Margaux. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

\- Ça en fait au moins une, sourit Baptiste.

Margaux le prit à la rigolade, mais Julien savait très bien ce que ça signifiait. Baptiste ne se laisserait pas attendrir par le fait que son ex amant ait choisi de prénommer sa fille Baptistine, comme pour se souvenir de lui. Julien voyait sa réaction d'ici, un rire amer presque moqueur, un regard plein de reproches et un ton cassant qui lui disait que ce n'était pas un prénom qui allait changer ce qui s'était passé.

\- Mon cœur ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Margaux.

Julien dû la regarder dans les yeux pour pouvoir se ressaisir. La présence de Baptiste dans sa maison le laissait tétanisé. Ses deux vies se rencontraient et jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait prévu ça! Il ne savait pas comment réagir, que faire. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il était étonné que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Il avait une irrésistible envie de se jeter dans les bras de son amant, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours, encore plus fort si c'était possible. Il voulait lui demander des nouvelles d'Azzeddine et partir avec lui le retrouver.

-Oui, ça va, murmura-t-il, ça doit être la fatigue, ne t'en fais pas.

Margaux se contenta de cette réponse alors que Julien embrassait à nouveau leur fille. À son grand soulagement, Baptiste et elle décidèrent de prendre un café sur la terrasse, lui permettant enfin de respirer. Pour ne pas que son esprit s'égare à nouveau, il reporta toute son attention sur sa fille. La reposant à terre, il s'intéressa à tout ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école, les jeux que sa maîtresse leur avait fait faire, les amis avec qui elle s'était amusée, les surprises qu'ils préparaient pour la fête des mères.

Puis, Baptistine eut envie de dessiner, alors Julien lui sortit plusieurs feuilles et ses feutres. Il restait à côté d'elle, observait tout ce qu'elle faisait avec admiration. Si elle n'était pas arrivée dans sa vie, Julien se demandait s'il serait encore là. Mais il se sentait coupable, de faire porter à sa fille la responsabilité de son bonheur et de sa volonté de vivre. Elle était si jeune, elle ne pouvait pas encore s'en rendre compte. Peut-être, quand elle aurait atteint l'adolescence, elle lui en voudrait. Elle se rendrait compte de tout ça et elle le détesterait. Julien voulait éviter ça à tout prix !

Après plusieurs minutes passées à dessiner, le jeune papa alla changer sa fille avant qu'elle n'aille voir ses grands-parents. C'était la tradition du jeudi soir, Margaux allait déposer leur fille chez ses parents, qui habitaient quelques rues plus loin.

\- Super, elle est déjà prête ! sourit Margaux en entrant dans la chambre de leur fille.

C'était toujours à contre cœur que Julien laissait sa fille partir, encore plus aujourd'hui. Margaux était tout sourire et Baptistine aussi. Mais leur invité broyait du noir, tout comme Julien.

\- J'ai proposé à Baptiste de m'attendre là pendant que je l'emmène chez mes parents, expliqua Margaux. Je suis désolée Baptiste, j'avais oublié que je devais l'emmener.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est plus facile à oublier que certaines choses, répondit Baptiste.

Encore une fois, Margaux ne comprenait pas le sous-entendu, et ne pouvait de toute façon pas le comprendre. Julien, lui, avait parfaitement compris où son ancien amant voulait en venir et il craignait plus que tout de se retrouver seul avec lui.

\- Mais je vais partir, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, poursuivit Baptiste.

Julien fut étonné. Apparemment, le beau brun n'avait pas plus envie que lui de rester seuls ici. Ses émotions étaient contradictoires. Il était soulagé mais le cœur brisé de se rendre compte que Baptiste ne voulait même pas lui parler.

\- Oh mais non, tu ne déranges personne ! s'exclama Margaux.

Elle se dirigeait au fur et à mesure vers la porte d'entrée, tenant sa fille par la main.

\- Je vais pas vous embêter, sourit Baptiste les dents serrées en les suivant.

\- Arrête un peu ton cinéma ! se moqua Margaux.

\- Vraiment Margaux je...

\- Oh mais tu m'agaces ! le coupa Margaux. Tu restes là et c'est tout ! Mon mari ne mord pas c'est promis !

Baptiste osa un regard vers Julien qui baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à l'affronter. Son corps commençait à faiblir rien qu'à cette idée. Il avait envie de s'écrouler.

\- À ce soir papa ! lança Baptistine en courant pour enlacer les jambes de son père.

Julien dû se reprendre vite pour ne pas tomber. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui fit un dernier câlin avant de la laisser s'en aller.

La petite fille reprit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et la traîna presque jusqu'à l'extérieur.

\- Faites connaissance pendant que je suis partie ! Et pas de bêtise ! hurla presque Margaux en refermant la porte derrière elle.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Julien chercha de quoi se soutenir. Il recula de plusieurs pas, sans force, pour finir appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux rivés vers le sol, trop lâche pour affronter son ancien amant.

\- J'imagine que je devrais te féliciter, lança amèrement Baptiste.

Julien ferma les yeux. Il sentit ses mains se crisper.

Baptiste se mit à marcher dans la grande pièce à vivre, il détaillait chaque recoin.

\- Maison parfaite, famille parfaite, énuméra Baptiste, tu dois être heureux ici.

Julien sentait son beau brun s'approcher de lui à pas de loup.

\- Dis-moi que tu es heureux ici, cracha Baptiste.

Julien ne releva pas les yeux. Il sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Aucun mot ne parviendrait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres même s'il le voulait. Mais à cet instant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire. Et après tout, Baptiste voulait-il vraiment l'entendre ?

\- Putain, mais regarde-moi !! Hurla Baptiste à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Ses mains s'étaient posées sur ses épaules lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et l'obligeant à croiser le regard émeraude face à lui. Julien trembla en voyant la haine dans les yeux de Baptiste. Pourtant, il lui sembla qu'elle s'évanouissait un peu.

Les larmes semblaient emplir ses yeux verts, mais Julien n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Baptiste le relâcha dans un mouvement d'agacement et lui tourna le dos. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, semblant ravaler un sanglot. Julien, lui, restait immobile. Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Baptiste se retourna enfin vers lui, et cette fois, le jeune papa ne détourna pas le regard. Son ex amant pouvait y voir ses larmes et il se radoucit. Julien comprit enfin, que tous deux avaient le cœur brisé. Baptiste cachait souvent ses sentiments sous une carapace épaisse, que peu de gens pouvait percer. Il avait été de ceux-là, quelques années auparavant. Il l'était peut-être encore aujourd'hui, mais de la pire des façons.

\- C'est pour tout ça que tu nous as laissé ? demanda Baptiste sans parvenir à cacher ses sanglots. C'était plus importants que nous ? Margaux était plus importante que nous.

\- Non...

Sa voix était si faible que Baptiste dû se fier au mouvement de ses lèvres pour être sûr que Julien avait bien prononcé ce mot.

Non elle n'était pas plus importante qu'eux. Elle n'était pas plus importante que Baptiste, ou qu'Azzeddine, pas plus importante que leur amour à tous les trois. Et au fond, jamais elle ne le serait. Margaux était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, rien de plus.

Baptiste s'approcha à nouveau de lui, doucement, lentement. Il resta d'abord proche de lui, sans le toucher, mais il ne put résister. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras. Tous deux soupirèrent de soulagement. Retrouver la chaleur de sa peau bronzée, le toucher de ses doigts fins, Julien posa ses propres mains sur les avants bras de Baptiste. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'accrocha désespérément à lui, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous as laissé ? demanda Baptiste incapable de retenir ses sanglots.

Julien s'accrocha encore plus à lui et son amant le laissa faire.

\- Je...

Le souffle de Julien était saccadé, il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Baptiste se baissa légèrement pour être à sa hauteur et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Putain Julien répond-moi ! souffla Baptiste. Me laisse pas comme ça ! Ça fait quatre ans !

Le jeune papa le regarda à nouveau, mais encore une fois, les mots ne vinrent pas. C'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas. La moitié de sa plus belle histoire d'amour venait tout juste de revenir dans sa vie, et il n'avait pas pu s'y préparer. Margaux allait vite rentrer, comment expliquer tout à Baptiste en si peu de temps ? Bien sûr, au fond de lui, ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu c'est se jeter à ses pieds, lui dire les raisons de sa disparition soudaine, lui dire à quel point il était misérable ici, à quel point il regrettait, et à quel point il les aimait tous les deux.

Mais la patience de Baptiste avait des limites. Il relâcha violemment Julien et fit quelques pas en arrière, la haine revenait peu à peu dans son regard émeraude.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que je te supplie à genou pour que tu prononces une phrase ? cria Baptiste.

\- Non ! parvint à dire Julien. Non je... Baptiste je...

Julien comprit que le cœur de son ancien amant se serrait rien que de l'entendre prononcer son nom.

\- Co...comment va Azzeddine ? demanda timidement Julien.

Baptiste se mit à rire. Un de ces rires que personne n'aime entendre. De ceux qui font courir des frissons dans le dos. Un rire méchant, moqueur. Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas que Julien ose lui demander ça.

\- J'en sais rien Julien, pouffa Baptiste effaré. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on a continué notre vie à deux ?

Julien eut le cœur brisé. Bien sûr qu'il avait espéré que ses deux amants continuent sans lui. Qu'ils soient heureux sans lui.

\- Au cas où tu l'ais oublié, reprit Baptiste. Non, tu l'as oublié, donc je vais te le rappeler. On était trois dans cette histoire ! Trois ! A deux ça ne marche pas !

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Julien.

\- Désolé ? s'offusqua Baptiste. Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après quatre ans ?

\- Je...

\- Non ! Tais-toi je ne veux même pas t'entendre !

Baptiste lui tourna le dos à nouveau. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Mais regarder Julien ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère. D'un geste rageur, il récupéra ses affaires et prit le chemin de la sortie.

\- Tu m'excusera auprès de _ta femme_!! lâcha Baptiste.

Julien se releva pour le retenir mais stoppa son geste. Il ne pouvait pas le retenir. Le retenir signifiait que Margaux serait au courant de tout, et il n'avait pas le courage de lui montrer sa deuxième vie. La vraie. Celle qui le rendait vraiment heureux.

La porte claqua sans que Julien ne voie le dernier regard déçu et plein de reproche de Baptiste.

Quand Margaux rentra enfin, Julien s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Elle vint le voir pour demander où était Baptiste. Il lui répondit simplement qu'il avait dû partir, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner pour la regarder. Il craignait de se trahir.

Elle l'avait laissé seul, et ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit de la télé, qu'il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer.

*

Baptiste avait préféré rentrer à pied. Il n'était pas repassé par l'école pour récupérer sa voiture. Il avait besoin d'air, beaucoup d'air.

Jamais il ne s'était attendu à revoir Julien. Il en avait rêvé et en avait fait des cauchemars. Depuis ce jour, quatre ans plus tôt, ce jour où il les avait quittés. Baptiste n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il voulait : que Julien revienne vers eux pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau être heureux ou ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui, ou peut-être juste une fois, pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Depuis quatre ans, il avait eu le temps de penser, et il avait choisi la solution de facilité, et avait simplement décidé d'haïr Julien. Sa haine s'était renforcée aujourd'hui.

En acceptant la proposition de sa nouvelle collègue Margaux, il n'avait pas imaginé tombé sur son ex amant. C'était une chose d'imaginer ce que Julien avait fait après les avoir abandonnés. Mais le voir là, avec sa femme et sa _fille_ ! Baptiste ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à rester calme jusqu'à ce que Margaux et sa fille soient partie.

Mais la haine était vite partie. Julien avait l'air si malheureux, si fragile, si vulnérable. En l'espace d'un millième de seconde, son cœur s'était souvenu, ou alors, lui avait-il juste hurler ce qu'il savait depuis longtemps : il était toujours fou amoureux de Julien et fou amoureux d'Azzeddine.

Cependant, il avait besoin de Julien, il avait besoin de réponses à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé en quatre ans. Et il avait aussi besoin de lui.

Tard dans la nuit, enfin rentré chez lui, une cigarette à la main, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Baptiste prit son téléphone en main et composa un numéro qu'il n'avait pas appelé depuis longtemps, mais qu'il connaissait toujours par cœur.

\- _Allô ?_

Baptiste sourit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de Julien, il s'autorisa à pleurer. Il n'avait plus la force de retenir et cacher ses émotions.

\- _Baptiste ?_

\- Je l'ai retrouvé, sanglota Baptiste, Azz je l'ai retrouvé...


	3. Le Vrai Bonheur

Il regardait son fils avec attention. Il s’était réfugié chez eux quelques jours plus tôt, sans vraiment en dire la raison. Son « parce que je vous aime » ne l’avait pas vraiment convaincu. Mais il connaissait son fils, il savait qu’il ne fallait pas trop le brusquer, alors il attendait que sa petite tête de mule daigne lui parler.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, papa ! s’agaça Baptiste.

Son père rit.

\- Je n’ai pas le droit de regarder mon fils ? sourit son père.

Un soupir d’agacement lui répondit, le faisant sourire de plus bel.

\- Si tu attends que je te parle, tu peux continuer encore longtemps, soupira Baptiste.

\- Oh ? C’est donc que tu as quelque chose à me dire, répondit malicieusement son père.

Baptiste se prit la tête dans les mains, son père n’allait pas lâcher l’affaire. Il pouvait être coriace, et il le savait très bien, seulement il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à lui parler de tout ça.

Revoir Julien l’avait vraiment retourné. Et après tout, qui pourrait vous ébranler à ce point, sinon une personne que vous aimez ? Baptiste s’était remis à penser à toute leur histoire. A comment il l’avait rencontré lui, et Azzeddine.

Il se souvenait de leur caractère très différent, mais tout aussi séduisants l’un que l’autre. A la façon que Julien avait de l’approcher, tout en ayant une sorte de recul, comme s’il ne savait pas vraiment s’il pouvait être aussi proche de lui, alors que c’était tout ce qu’il désirait.

Il se souvenait des mouvements de danse d’Azzeddine. De cette soirée où il avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille, dans ce bar de leur quartier. Baptiste n’avait pas protesté, s’était collé à lui. Cette nuit-là, il l’avait fini à deux.

Il se souvenait des doutes de son cœur. Il n’avait jamais cru à la capacité d’aimer deux personnes. On ne pouvait en aimer qu’une à la fois, c’était évident ! Ceux qui disaient le contraire, étaient de ceux qui se cherchent une excuse pour avoir plusieurs partenaires sexuels et assouvir leurs pulsions. Baptiste n’avait jamais été de ces gens-là.

Il se souvenait avoir longtemps pesé le pour et le contre. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à se demander s’il ne faisait pas tout simplement du mal à ces deux hommes dont il était tombé amoureux. Il avait bien dû se rendre à l’évidence : oui, il les aimait tous les deux, et il ne voulait pas faire un choix.

Il se souvenait avoir décidé de leur en parler. Il avait d’abord parlé avec Azzeddine et il ne se rappelait pas l’avoir vu aussi soulagé de toute sa vie. C’est à ce moment que son amant lui avait lui aussi parlé de Julien. Il n’en avait pas éprouvé la moindre trahison, ni la moindre jalousie, au contraire. Ils aimaient tous les deux Julien, et Julien les aimait tous les deux, qu’y avait-il de mal à cela ?

Azzeddine…

Baptiste lutta pour que les larmes ne viennent pas s’installer dans ses yeux, mais c’était peine perdue.

Son père se leva de sa chaise pour prendre place sur celle situé à côté de son fils. Il ne fit rien, il attendit que Baptiste fasse le geste lui-même, ce qui vint rapidement. En quelques secondes, le jeune professeur des écoles était dans ses bras pour pleurer. Il passa ses bras autour de lui pour le soutenir, sans trop en faire. Encore une fois, il ne voulait pas brusquer son fils, c’était risquer de le braquer.

Baptiste était reconnaissant envers son père, de ne pas en faire trop. Il avait juste besoin de bras pour le soutenir, et ce n’était pas sa mère qui allait s’en charger.

Après quelques minutes, il se redressa et essuya ses larmes. La main de son père restait sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, s’excusa Baptiste.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ! s’exclama son père. Si je ne peux pas être là quand tu en as besoin, je sers à quoi moi ?

Baptiste rit légèrement. Son père avait toujours été là pour lui, aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception. Mais à nouveau, l’angoisse le prit. Il avait accepté son homosexualité, et il aurait été difficile pour lui de faire autrement. Mais un amour à trois ? Allait-il comprendre ?

\- Tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? demanda son père.

Baptiste prit plusieurs inspirations, il tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi stressé de toute sa vie, même pas pour son oral du CRPE.

\- Eh fils, s’inquiéta le papa. Je ne t’ai pas vu dans cet état depuis ton coming-out !

Baptiste rit jaune. Si seulement son père savait ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui dire !

\- Papa…, débuta Baptiste. Tu te souviens…quand je suis revenu ici, il y a quatre ans ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il, il y a un rapport avec aujourd’hui ?

Baptiste baissa le regard, il ne savait pas s’il avait vraiment envie de voir l’expression de son père lorsqu’il prononcerait les mots.

\- Oui, il y a un rapport, mais… Papa, hésita Baptiste. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d’abord…

\- Tu commences à me faire peur Baptiste…

Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains, il fallait que ça sorte, il avait besoin de quelqu’un à qui en parler.

\- Il y a quatre ans, quand je vous ai dit que je vivais « en couple », lui rappela Baptiste. Eh bien… on était trois…

Son père poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

\- T’es con ! J’ai cru que c’était un truc grave ! lâcha son père.

Baptiste avait relevé les yeux immédiatement. Il n’avait plus du tout peur d’affronter le regard de son père, loin de là. Il n’en revenait pas que son père réagisse de la sorte.

\- Oh mais me regarde pas comme ça ! s’exaspéra son père. La prochaine fois ménage moi, parce que j’ai failli faire une crise cardiaque avec tes conneries !

\- Tu deviens vulgaire ? s’étonna Baptiste.

\- Respecte ton vieux père !

Ils rirent ensemble avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Cette histoire semblait plus qu’importante pour Baptiste, son père ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout tourner en dérision.

\- Ecoute Baptiste, je me fiche de ce que tu peux faire de ta vie privée, ce qui compte pour moi c’est que tu sois heureux, et je serais mal placé pour te faire la leçon !

\- Mais c’est étrange, non ? D’aimer deux personnes à la fois, d’être à trois ?

\- Et qui a dit ça ? Tu aimes qui tu veux, et s’il y a deux personnes, où est le problème ? A partir du moment où tu ne fais de mal à personne, tu as le droit d’aimer !

\- C’est Yann qui t’a fait ce genre de déclaration ? se moqua Baptiste.

Son père n’était pas dupe, il savait bien que Baptiste utilisait l’humour pour ne pas avoir à paraître trop vulnérable, mais tant pis.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, moi ? demanda Yann.

Son beau-père venait de rentrer, plusieurs exemplaires de magazines sous le bras. Il s’avança vers eux et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, avant d’embrasser la joue de son beau-fils.

\- Laurent, on a bouclé le numéro de la semaine prochaine, expliqua Yann. Mais je t’ai amené les numéros du mois dernier et de celui d’avant, j’ai enfin trouvé ce qui me dérangeais. D’ailleurs, ce serait bien que tu reviennes au bureau, on a plusieurs sujets à valider. Enfin, si notre petit Tanguy veut bien laisser son père sortir de la maison.

Baptiste dégagea son beau-père avec jeu. Et ce dernier revint à la charge en ébouriffant ses cheveux tel un enfant.

\- Mais je plaisante mon petit chéri, sourit Yann. Tu restes autant que tu veux, mais j’aimerais bien ne pas avoir de femme au foyer comme compagnon.

\- Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit la femme au foyer ? répliqua Laurent.

\- Que je te plais ? devina Yann le regard plein de malice.

Laurent leva les yeux au ciel, un peu en colère contre lui-même de céder aussi facilement à cette ruse ridicule.

\- Évidemment, avoua Laurent vaincu.

Yann l’embrassa à nouveau, sous le regard envieux de Baptiste. Il aurait voulu avoir encore ce genre de relation avec ses deux amants. L’amour qui les liait semblait si simple. Ce n’était pas la passion que l’on peut voir au cinéma ou dans les livres, mais c’était bien plus beau. Ils étaient son exemple du parfait amour.

\- Notre fils vient juste de me faire subir une attaque, raconta Laurent. Il a cru que je prendrais mal le fait qu’il était en couple avec deux hommes !

Yann se tourna vers Baptiste, qui avait envie de mourir. Il était tout de même heureux de ne pas avoir eu à redire les mots pour son deuxième papa. Ce dernier eut une réaction encore plus étrange, il le regardait, impressionné.

\- Wouah ! lâcha Yann. J’espère que tu n’as pas prévenu ta mère, elle nous ferait une rupture d’anévrisme !

Baptiste pouffa de rire. Oui, c’était certain. Sa mère n’aimerait pas du tout apprendre ça. Elle avait déjà du mal à accepter son homosexualité. D’ailleurs, il n’était pas autorisé à en parler avec elle, que ce soit par téléphone ou les rares fois où il venait la voir.

\- Tu essaies de battre un record c’est ça ? rit Yann. Ton père n’avait pas visé assez haut pour la famille ?

\- Pour ma mère ce sera toujours trop je pense, sourit Baptiste.

\- ça c’est sûr, confirma Yann.

\- Mais tu avais mis la barre assez haut quand même, renchérit Baptiste.

Laurent attrapa Yann par la taille de manière protectrice et le fit s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Notre fils avait tout de même des choses à nous dire, et je crains que nous nous écartions du sujet, dit Laurent plus sérieusement.

Baptiste se résigna. Il était venu passer quelques jours chez eux pour se ressourcer, et parce qu’il avait besoin de leur soutien. Il avait fait le plus dur, maintenant il n’avait plus qu’à raconter leur histoire. Son histoire, et celle de Julien et d’Azzeddine.

Alors il leur raconta tout : comment leur relation était née, comment ils s’étaient rencontrés, comment ils avaient décidé d’être à trois. Il leur conta leurs soirées passées à débattre sur leurs séries préférées, les après-midis au parc, où ils s’amusaient à choisir parmi la foule, quelle personne leur plairait. Certaines journées étaient plus fructueuses que d’autres.

Puis il leur décrivit cette fameuse nuit, la dernière. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et ses deux papas furent à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il leur fit partager le souvenir de ce matin où ils s’étaient réveillés à deux, le cœur brisé. Cette relation qui n’avait pas tenue sans Julien, et qui de toute façon, ne pouvait pas fonctionner s’ils n’étaient pas trois.

Enfin, il leur expliqua comment il avait retrouvé Julien sans vraiment le vouloir. Ce qu’il avait ressenti, et l’état dans lequel il se trouvait à présent, après ce coup de fil à Azzeddine.

\- Et qu’a dit Azzeddine ? s’enquit Laurent.

Baptiste sanglota à nouveau, mais se calma rapidement.

\- Il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas revenir, répondit difficilement leur fils. Il a dit qu’il avait assez souffert une fois et qu’il ne se sentait pas de prendre le risque encore une fois. Même s’il nous aimait toujours.

Baptiste posa ses coudes sur la table, et appuya son menton sur ses mains. Il aurait pu pleurer encore, mais il n’était plus sûr d’en avoir la force. Et à cet instant, il avait besoin des conseils de ses parents.

\- Papa ; Papa…je sais pas ce que je dois faire, souffla Baptiste.

\- Ne te pose pas cette question, lui dit Yann, qu’est-ce que tu _veux_ faire ?

Baptiste n’eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

\- Faire comprendre à Julien qu’il n’est pas heureux avec cette vie, lâcha Baptiste.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile, et j’en sais quelque chose, ajouta Yann non sans un regard tendre à Laurent.

\- Je sais, et je ne sais même pas s’il a envie qu’on l’aide, avoua Baptiste.

\- On veut toujours de l’aide Baptiste, le rassura son père, on crie à l’aide, tout le temps. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que cette aide est facile à accepter.

Baptiste hocha la tête positivement. Il avait du mal à comprendre Julien, car lui n’avait jamais eu de problème à accepter son homosexualité. A vrai dire, avoir un père lui-même homosexuel, qui avait quitté sa mère pour un autre homme aidait un peu à s’accepter. Mais il savait que ça n’avait pas été facile pour son père, même si Yann et lui ne lui avaient pas tout raconté de leur histoire. Il avait déjà parlé avec Yann, des difficultés qu’avait eu Laurent à accepter ce qui lui arrivait, à accepter ce changement dans sa vie, ou en tout cas, cette réalisation.

\- Par où je suis censé commencer ? se questionna Baptiste.

\- Tu pourrais déjà aller lui parler, calmement, crut bon de préciser Laurent. Écoute sa version de l’histoire.

\- Et évite d’être impulsif, ajouta Yann en soupirant.

\- Je ne suis pas impulsif ! se défendit Baptiste.

\- Mais bien sûr ! ironisa Yann en se relevant. Sinon, qui veut un café ? Tout le monde ? Parfait !

Baptiste sourit. Il allait bien profiter de cette dernière soirée en compagnie de ses parents. Retrouver Julien allait être compliqué.

*

Alors que la route défilait sous ses yeux, Baptiste n’en revenait pas que Julien ait accepté aussi rapidement. Il n’avait même pas eu besoin d’insister. Son père avait peut-être raison quand il parlait des appels à l’aide. Julien avait besoin d’aide, d’énormément d’aide, et cela, Baptiste n’avait jamais su le voir.

Il paraissait si heureux avec eux, jamais il ne se serait douté des souffrances qui habitaient son cœur. Il se sentait stupide, vraiment stupide. Pourtant il connaissait les difficultés que pouvaient rencontrer beaucoup d’homosexuels à s’accepter. Après tout, son père Laurent avait un temps été de ceux-là. Seul l’amour inconditionnel de Yann l’avait sauvé.

Baptiste chassa ses pensées. Ce n’était pas à ses pères qu’il devait penser maintenant, il ne devait penser qu’à Julien. Il se remémora juste les paroles de Yann : « et évite d’être impulsif ! ».

Il osa un regard vers son ex amant, assis côté passager dans la voiture. Il ne quittait pas le paysage des yeux, sans doute cherchait-il la force de rester ici avec lui. Une fraction de seconde suffit à Baptiste pour voir sur son visage l’étendu de sa douleur. Un idiot aurait pu s’en apercevoir, et il était même étonné que sa femme n’ait rien vu. L’amour rend aveugle.

Margaux… Il avait honte. Il n’avait rien à reprocher à la jeune femme. Elle était une victime, tout autant que Julien, ou lui. Il l’appréciait vraiment, ou il n’aurait jamais accepté d’aller boire un café chez elle ce jour-là. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait l’impression de se servir d’elle. Après tout, c’est quand elle lui avait parlé de ce week-end seule avec sa fille et ses parents, que le jeune brun avait saisi l’opportunité de parler à Julien.

Baptiste entendit son ex amant frissonner à côté de lui. Une boule de tendresse l’envahit soudain.

\- Tu peux mettre le chauffage si tu veux, souffla-t-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route.

Julien ne dit rien, mais Baptiste le vit tordre ses lèvres dans le rétroviseur.

\- J’ai rien contre un peu de chauffage, même si on n’est plus très loin, sourit Baptiste.

\- Ça va aller, soupira Julien.

Baptiste leva les yeux au ciel et enclencha le chauffage. Il voulait que Julien se sente bien, qu’il soit dans les meilleurs conditions possibles pour qu’ils puissent parler tous les deux.

Julien eut un maigre sourire, il baissa les yeux.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, lâcha Baptiste.

\- Je sais…

Baptiste se mordit la langue. Il n’aurait pas dû dire ça ! Ce qu’il pouvait être idiot parfois ! Il serra un peu plus le volant entre ses mains et inspira plusieurs fois pour se détendre.

Les quelques jours passés en compagnie de ses parents lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Leur parler, leur raconter tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur avait été une libération. Si sa haine envers Julien s’était atténuée quand il l’avait revu, une certaine rancœur demeurait en lui. Et malheureusement demeurerait toujours, ça il n’y pouvait rien.

\- A quelle plage tu veux aller ? demanda Baptiste.

Le professeur des écoles avait eu l’idée d’emmener son ex amant à Saint-Nazaire. Le trajet depuis Angers n’était pas si long, et il savait à quel point Julien aimait la mer.

\- La plage du grand Traict, lança spontanément Julien.

Il dû se rendre compte qu’il avait parlé très vite, car il baissa le regard à nouveau, incapable d’affronter les yeux inquisiteurs et pourtant rieurs de Baptiste.

\- C’est la préférée de Baptistine, se justifia Julien.

\- Tu n’as pas à te justifier, je veux juste que tu te sentes bien, chuchota Baptiste.

\- Tu n’as pas à faire tout ça…

Baptiste osa un regard vers l’homme qu’il aimait toujours. La tristesse sur ses traits lui donna la réponse.

\- Je n’ai pas à le faire, mais je _veux_ le faire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent juste un instant, une microseconde, avant que Baptiste ne reporte son attention sur la route. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire. Les yeux chocolat de son passager étaient toujours aussi expressifs. Il était touché par tout ce qu’il faisait. Et il l’aimait.

*

Malgré la fraicheur du mois d’octobre, Julien et Baptiste avaient retiré leurs chaussures pour sentir le sable sous leurs pieds. Ils marchaient côte à côte sur cette plage. Quelques personnes courageuses ou inconscientes se baignaient dans l’eau, ce qui fit rire les deux ex amants.

Ils passèrent de longues minutes en silence. Juste à errer ensemble sur le sable. Arrivés au bout, d’un commun accord, ils prirent place sur les rochers, et se laissèrent encore quelques instants bercer par le son des vagues qui s’échouent sur le rivage.

Julien regardait au loin, Baptiste le regardait lui. Il se demanda à quoi rêvait son ex amant. A la liberté peut-être ? Observer cet océan s’étendre à perte de vue lui donnait l’impression d’être lui-même, l’espace de quelques secondes.

Baptiste n’avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir qu’il était au bord des larmes. Il savait qu’elles couleraient sur ses joues tôt ou tard, mais il y a des mots qu’il faut avoir pour aller de l’avant.

\- Pourquoi tu te rends malheureux ? demanda alors Baptiste sans préambule.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues et le cœur de Baptiste se serra. Il ne réfléchit pas à son geste, il posa immédiatement sa main sur celle de Julien.

\- C’est pas aussi simple, murmura Julien la gorge serrée.

Baptiste soupira doucement. Il posa sa deuxième main sur la main droite de Julien et, lentement, il l’obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Voyant ses larmes, Baptiste posa délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue et les essuya de son pouce.

\- Alors raconte-moi, le supplia presque Baptiste.

Julien semblait sans force. Il laissa sa tête glisser contre celle de son beau brun pour coller son front au sien. Sentir son odeur si proche, son souffle contre sa peau, il n’y avait rien de plus magnifique en cet instant.

Il finit par se retourner. Il colla son dos contre son torse et Baptiste passa immédiatement ses bras autour de lui. Leurs lèvres se fendirent d’un sourire. Ils retrouvaient des gestes si familiers et qui leur avaient tant manqué. Baptiste fut tout de même surpris que Julien se montre aussi proche de lui. Mais il ne dit rien, après tout, il avait sans doute besoin de ça, pour se donner du courage. Peut-être qu’il avait besoin de ce contact pour ne pas se noyer. Son cœur se serra un peu, en comprenant à quel point ces simples petits contacts lui avaient manqué.

\- J’ai pas été élevé comme toi, soupira Julien. Mes parents sont loin d’être tendres avec les gens comme nous.

Des éclats de voix au loin le firent sursauter, mais Baptiste le maintint contre lui. Il colla sa bouche à son oreille.

\- Personne ne te connaît ici, le rassura Baptiste. Il n’y a que toi et moi, ces gens se fichent bien qu’on soit sur la plage.

Julien était toujours tendu entre ses bras, alors Baptiste resta encore quelques instants dans cette position. Il espérait que son ex amant se détende en sentant son souffle si proche de lui. Et il eut bien raison, il se détendit un peu, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, sanglota Julien, de grandir avec des gens qui t’apprennent à détester ce que tu es. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de te rendre compte un matin, que tu es tout ce que tes parents détestent. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de se sentir rejeter et de vivre la peur au ventre sans arrêt.

Baptiste déglutit difficilement. Il avait envie de lui hurler le contraire. Si, il connaissait bien ça. Sa mère ne l’avait jamais accepté tel qu’il était et après tout, l’avait-elle seulement une fois accepté ? Les souvenirs douloureux du divorce de ses parents n’étaient jamais loin, et les paroles de sa mère résonnaient encore trop en lui.

\- Si je le sais, souffla Baptiste en tentant de rester calme.

\- Tes parents t’ont tout de suite accepté ! rétorqua Julien.

\- Mes parents oui, répondit Baptiste, ma mère non.

Julien se retourna, les sourcils froncés, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

\- Mes parents ont divorcé quand j’avais huit ans, expliqua Baptiste. Mon père s’est rendu compte qu’il n’était pas heureux avec…les femmes en général. Il est tombé amoureux de mon beau-père et il a quitté ma mère. Je suis parti vivre avec eux. De toute façon ma mère ne voulait pas de moi.

Baptiste comprit au regard de son amant qu’il compatissait et se sentait coupable. Les souvenirs étaient douloureux. Il n’en avait jamais voulu à son père, ni même à Yann, et il avait eu une enfance des plus heureuses à leurs côtés. Mais les mots de sa mère resteraient toujours avec lui, et le fait qu’elle ne l’acceptait toujours pas tel qu’il était lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

\- Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé, fit remarquer Julien.

\- Non, soupira Baptiste, j’aime pas en parler.

Baptiste baissa la tête et reprit les mains de Julien dans les siennes. Il repensa à ses parents : « écoute-le, et confie-toi aussi. Il a besoin de voir au-delà de ta carapace ».

\- Ma mère n’était plus trop chez nous, reprit Baptiste, alors je passais mon temps avec mon père et Yann, son collègue, qui venait souvent bosser à la maison. Le peu de fois où ma mère était là, ils se disputaient. Jusqu’au jour où elle fait valser des objets à travers la pièce. Je me souviens plus trop quoi…peut-être une assiette, un vase, je sais plus. Je sais juste que ma peluche préférée n’est pas passé loin de moi.

Julien resserra un peu sa prise sur ses mains alors que Baptiste tremblait légèrement. Pourtant le vent ne soufflait pas fort, et il était suffisamment vêtu. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi vivaces et douloureux.

\- Mon père a eu peur pour moi, mais ma mère s’en fichait, compta Baptiste la gorge serrée. Elle a fini par dire que jamais elle n’avait voulu être mère, et que je n’étais qu’un poids pour elle.

Baptiste ravala un sanglot.

\- Mon père a préparé nos sacs et on est parti chez Yann ce soir-là.

Baptiste baissa la tête à nouveau. Il peinait à parler de ces moments. Il n’était qu’un gamin de huit ans, bien trop jeune pour entendre ce genre de choses. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à en parler. Mais raconter ces choses intimes à Julien, c’était lui prouver qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance lui aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Julien.

\- Tu n’y es pour rien, lâcha Baptiste.

\- Pour ça non, mais…, hésita Julien. Je suis désolé pour…je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé.

Baptiste ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne vit pas la culpabilité qui écrasait Julien face à lui. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il détestait pleurer. Alors s’il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, Julien savait que c’était qu’il souffrait trop, et il connaissait bien le responsable.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal, s’excusa Julien le cœur au bord des yeux.

\- Tu n’as pas fait du mal qu’à nous, lui fit remarquer Baptiste, tu t’es fais du mal à toi-même aussi. Tu te fais encore du mal, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Son ton était devenu plus accusateur sur la fin. Il avait beau essayer d’être calme, compréhensif, il n’arrivait pas à concevoir qu’on puisse choisir de continuer à souffrir ainsi. C’était s’empêcher de vivre, jamais il n’aurait fait ce choix-là.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas les tiens, lança Julien, qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’ils feront si je leur dis ? Je devrais renoncer à toute ma famille ? Tous mes amis ? Tu te rends compte de ce que je perds si je fais ça ?

\- Nous perdre tous les deux c’était plus acceptable peut-être ? cracha Baptiste.

\- Non ! hurla Julien.

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos. Baptiste fut soufflé par sa colère. Ce n’était vraiment pas son genre de s’énerver de la sorte. Dans sa vie, il n’avait vu qu’une personne s’énerver ainsi, et il n’y avait qu’une seule raison pour avoir une réaction pareille. Il se leva à son tour et, le prenant par la taille, il l’obligea à se retourner une deuxième fois.

\- Tu as peur de perdre Baptistine, c’est ça ?

Julien s’effondra. Baptiste eut honte.

\- Je ne suis plus tout seul, pleura Julien, c’est encore plus dur ! Ne me demande pas de renoncer à elle !

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il s’écroula. Baptiste eut du mal à le retenir. Il s’assit à ses côtés sans jamais lâcher ses hanches.

\- Ça a l’air si simple quand tu en parles, sanglota Julien. Mais je ne suis pas toi ! Je ne suis pas Azz ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et ma fille…

Il s’étrangla sur la fin de sa phrase. Sa fille…. Les choses auraient été si simples avant qu’elle ne soit là. Baptiste se savait cruel de penser ça.

\- Ta fille sait que tu l’aimes, tenta Baptiste. Je l’ai vu avec toi, et je t’ai vu avec elle.

\- Je lui fais du mal à elle aussi, chuchota Julien d’un air coupable.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Baptiste.

\- C’est grâce à elle que je tiens, hoqueta Julien. Si elle n’avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si…

Baptiste sentit son cœur se briser. Il s’empêcha de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il n’aurait pas pu supporter ça. Il lui en aurait voulu deux fois. La première pour les avoir abandonnés pour se marier, la deuxième, de les avoir abandonnés définitivement sans les laisser lui dire au revoir.

Il attrapa soudainement une de ses mains et prit son visage en coupe avec l’autre, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu n’es pas seul, affirma Baptiste. Tu n’es _pas_ seul !

Il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là, avec toi, poursuivit Baptiste avec la même force. Je t’aime !

Julien écarquilla les yeux. Baptiste, lui, n’en revenait pas d’avoir prononcé ses mots aussi facilement. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé la profondeur de ses sentiments.

\- Je t’aime, répéta Baptiste, et je ne te laisserai pas te noyer encore un peu plus ! Je t’en supplie ! Tu as peur, je le sais. Mais crois-moi, ta fille ne t’en voudra pas.

\- Tu n’en sais rien !

\- Je sais que je n’en ai jamais voulu à mon père, reprit Baptiste. Mes parents n’étaient pas heureux ensemble, et mon père n’était pas heureux tout simplement. Alors qu’avec Yann…avec Yann il était épanoui, il était lui-même.

Baptiste voyait bien dans les yeux de l’homme qu’il aimait, qu’il avait du mal à croire ses dires.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas sûre de comment elle réagira, sourit Baptiste. Mais je sais que toi et Margaux, vous ferez tout pour la protéger.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple, redit Julien.

\- Je sais, soupira Baptiste.

Julien ne répondit pas. Il détourna le regard à nouveau, alors que la main de Baptiste caressait sa joue.

Il devait convaincre son amant. Lui faire comprendre qu’en restant dans le mensonge, il se faisait du mal à lui, et il faisait du mal à ses proches. Il fallait que Julien réalise ce qu’était le vrai bonheur, en tout cas, en prenne conscience à nouveau, et pour de bon.

Julien ne le repoussa pas quand ses lèvres vinrent caresser les siennes. Bien au contraire. Il sentit ses doigts fins se glisser dans sa chevelure brune et attraper quelques mèches. Il en frissonna de la tête aux pieds, se souvint de toutes les fois où il les avait sentis le cajoler. Il en tremblait presque de bonheur.

Ils mirent fin au baiser, sans pour autant se détacher l’un de l’autre. Julien le tenait fermement contre lui, comme s’il ne voulait pas briser cet instant de pur bonheur. Cet instant où il n’était plus que lui-même.

\- Viens, je te ramène, souffla Baptiste contre ses lèvres.

Julien acquiesça, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Ils repartirent, leur paire de chaussure dans une main, et leurs doigts entremêlés.

*

Quand Julien rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il fut pris de doutes et de mélancolie. Rien dans sa maison ne reflétait qui il était. Rien n’allait, tout était faux. La seule pièce qu’il appréciait vraiment, c’était la chambre de sa fille. Avec elle, il ne portait pas de masque. Il était simplement son père, son père qui l’aimait.

Il se sentit coupable de repenser à Baptiste et à Azzeddine dans cette pièce. Mais il aurait tellement aimé qu’ils soient tous les deux ici, avec lui. Il aurait voulu qu’ils connaissent sa fille, et qu’ils l’adorent tout comme lui. Baptistine aurait eu trois papas, qui d’autre aurait pu s’en vanter ?

Mais il n’était pas seul. Baptistine n’était pas qu’à lui, elle était aussi la fille de Margaux, et il ne pouvait l’oublier. Jamais il n’enlèverait sa fille à sa mère, même si, pour lui, la situation aurait été plus enviable.

Quand elles revinrent toutes les deux à la fin du week-end, Baptistine sauta dans ses bras, et Margaux déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, qui lui laissa un sentiment d’insatisfaction.


	4. Un Dîner

Il était assis dans son canapé, plongé dans la lecture d’un livre dont il avait oublié le nom et l’intrigue. Il n’arrivait pas à suivre. Il venait de reprendre pour la onzième fois la même phrase et n’en comprenait toujours pas le sens. Il finit par se relever en refermant l’ouvrage, de toute façon il ne parviendrait pas à lire ce soir.

Depuis le coup de fil de Baptiste, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur tout. Plus rien ne semblait l’intéresser, son esprit était toujours ailleurs. Il se fit couler un café, alors qu’il était épuisé et qu’il ne pensait qu’à dormir. Il s’insulta mentalement en se rendant compte de ce qu’il faisait. Il appuya ses coudes sur le plan de travail et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il se sentait pathétique.

Dans un élan de rage, il retourna vers le salon, prit son téléphone en main, et s’apprêtait à appeler la personne « responsable » de son malheur. Mais il en fut bien incapable. Il se mit à pleurer. Il ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Azz ! Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer.

Cette réflexion lui venait de son colocataire, qui devait en avoir marre de le voir ainsi depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Je t’ai réveillé ? s’inquiéta Azzeddine en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Ma chambre est collée à la cuisine, et y’a un idiot qui a voulu se faire un café à 1h du matin, s’agaça son colocataire.

\- Je suis désolé Etienne, souffla Azzeddine.

\- Je te comprendrai s’il y avait un match PSG-OM en rediffusion, mais c’est pas le cas, plaisanta Etienne.

Azzeddine n’eut même pas le cœur à rire. C’était devenu presque impossible pour lui, et il s’en voulait.

Il avait été heureux que Baptiste l’appelle. Malgré la fin de leur histoire, il l’aimait toujours autant, ils avaient juste décidé d’un commun accord, de ne pas continuer à deux. Ils avaient bien essayé, mais il manquait toujours une personne pour les rendre pleinement heureux. S’ils s’étaient acharnés à vouloir fonctionner à deux, ils auraient fini par se reprocher mutuellement le départ de Julien, et ils se seraient déchirés.

Julien…

Son ancien amant lui manquait tellement. Il se souvenait des soubresauts de son cœur, lorsque Baptiste lui avait appris qu’il l’avait retrouvé. Il se souvenait de son désir spontané de sauter dans sa voiture et tout abandonner pour les rejoindre à Angers. Pourtant il avait refusé de le faire. Il avait écouté sa raison, et sa raison lui disait de rester aussi loin de cette histoire que possible. Il avait assez souffert de cette séparation, trop. Alors quand Baptiste lui avait dit que Julien était marié, avait une fille et qu’il n’avait pas réussi à lui parler, il avait su que c’était trop tard.

\- Va les rejoindre, soupira Etienne.

Azzeddine se retourna vers lui, stupéfait et, effrayé.

\- Tu n’arrives plus à rien depuis qu’il t’a appelé, fit remarquer Etienne, alors prépare un sac, prends quelques jours et va les rejoindre !

\- Non ! J’ai assez donné ! s’énerva Azzeddine.

\- Peut-être, murmura Etienne, mais c’est ce que tu veux au fond, non ?

Azzeddine voulut répliquer mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, en colère contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait décemment pas démentir les dires de son colocataire. Etienne avait raison, au fond, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était sauter dans le premier train pour aller rejoindre Baptiste et Julien. Aider le premier à faire comprendre au second que c’était avec eux que se trouvait le vrai bonheur. Pourtant quelque chose l’empêchait de bouger. Sa tête et son cœur ne lui disaient pas la même chose.

Non. Il ne devait pas partir. Partir c’était souffrir à nouveau. Il n’avait aucune envie d’avoir le cœur brisé une deuxième fois. Julien avait trouvé le bonheur ailleurs, il fallait s’y résoudre.

Non. Son amant ne pouvait décemment pas avoir changé à ce point. Il ne pouvait pas aimer une femme plus qu’il ne les avait aimés tous les deux. C’était impossible !

\- Bon, lâcha Etienne le sortant de ses pensées moroses, vu que t’es pas décidé à retourner dans ta chambre, si on faisait une partie de FIFA ?

Azzeddine le regarda surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir la tête à ça, souffla Azzeddine.

\- Donc tu admets que je suis le meilleur de nous deux ? le provoqua Etienne.

Azzeddine releva la tête à nouveau, un air de défi dans les yeux.

\- Alors là, tu rêves mon pauvre Etienne ! s’exclama le jeune homme. Je te rappelle que je mène 52 victoires à 47 !

\- ça, c’est parce que je te laisse gagner ! se défendit son colocataire. Tu vas voir, on va rééquilibrer les scores !

Et sans un mot de plus, Etienne se saisit des deux manettes et alluma leur console. Il n’allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner par un supporter de l’OM ! Il allait lui montrer comment jouer à FIFA et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

\- Tu es prêt pour la plus grande défaite de ta vie ? lança Azzeddine le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne sourit pas trop, tu vas attraper des rides !

Azzeddine lui asséna un coussin sur le bras en riant. Son colocataire était le meilleur ami qui soit. Il avait réussi à le faire rire à nouveau et à le sortir de ses tourments. Au moins pour le moment. Azzeddine lui était plus que reconnaissant.

*

\- Papa arrête de me harceler ! s’énerva Baptiste.

Son père n’avait pas cessé de l’appeler depuis qu’il était rentré de chez eux. Au début, Baptiste avait trouvé ça touchant, mais ça l’avait vite agacé. Il était habitué au côté mère poule de son père, seulement ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. Surtout pas maintenant.

\- _Je prends seulement de tes nouvelles !_ tenta Laurent.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! soupira Baptiste. T’as pas un magazine à faire tourner ?

\- _Le magazine se porte très bien figure-toi !_ se défendit son père.

Son travail ! C’était le meilleur moyen de changer de sujet et d’éviter de parler de ce qui le tourmentait depuis des semaines.

\- Papa a trouvé un nouveau dessinateur ? demanda Baptiste.

\- _On fait des tests en ce moment, un par semaine, on verra bien,_ lâcha Laurent.

Son père semblait las, même à l’autre bout du téléphone, Baptiste pouvait le deviner rien qu’à sa voix. Apparemment, rien ne lui plaisait vraiment. Il le savait perfectionniste, ainsi que Yann. Tous les deux ne laissaient jamais rien au hasard, c’est sans doute ce qui avait toujours fait le succès de leur magasine, et ce dès le lancement.

\- ça n’a pas l’air bien parti pour l’instant, remarqua Baptiste.

\- _Non, c’est pas ça,_ hésita son père, _ils sont bons mais…_

\- Mais ça ne te convient pas complètement, ils ne sont pas parfaits ? sourit Baptiste.

Il entendit son père râler à l’autre bout du fil. Il détestait quand ce petit morveux parvenait à l’agacer aussi facilement. Mais il voyait clair dans son jeu. Quelque chose le tracassait et il souhaiter éviter le sujet.

\- _Si tu essaies juste de m’énerver, tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas comme ça que tu te débarrasseras de moi !_

Baptiste sourit malgré son agacement. Il était heureux que son père s’inquiète de lui, même si parfois il pouvait être un peu étouffant. Avoir un papa poule pouvait être agréable parfois. _Parfois_!

Il n’avait pas revu Julien depuis leur journée à Saint-Nazaire. Son ex amant semblait vouloir l’éviter à tout prix. Jusqu’à il y a quelques heures. Un simple message. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Margaux l’invitait à venir chez eux et que Baptiste trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas la suivre. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas s’il aurait la force de voir Julien dans ce bonheur conjugal qui lui était inaccessible. Il ne voulait pas souffrir en voyant tout ça, tout ce qu’il avait perdu.

Mais Julien l’avait supplié dans ce message. Supplié d’accepter la prochaine invitation. Il avait peur que Margaux se doute de quelque chose. Baptiste avait voulu lui répondre que ce n’était pas son problème et qu’il n’avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Mais les paroles de ses papas lui revenaient toujours en tête. Il tentait de faire taire son impulsivité. Puis il avait pensé que ce n’était peut-être pas si mal qu’il accepte. Julien pourrait voir que la vie qu’il menait n’était pas celle qui lui convenait. En le voyant lui, au milieu de tout ça, il aurait peut-être envie de revenir ?

\- Je dîne chez Julien ce soir, lâcha Baptiste.

Un silence suivit. Etouffant, que Baptiste ne supporta pas.

\- Papa…

Un autre silence.

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ demanda finalement Laurent.

Baptiste ravala un sanglot.

\- J’en sais rien Papa, soupira Baptiste. Je sais même pas pourquoi j’ai accepté. J’ai refusé toutes les invitations de Margaux, mais Julien m’a envoyé un message ce matin et…

\- _Et tu n’as pas su lui refuser ?_ termina son père à sa place.

Baptiste s’en voulait d’être aussi faible. Bien sûr qu’il y avait de ça. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Julien. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser pour ne pas avoir à le perdre à nouveau. Il voulait le récupérer, tout simplement, lui prouver que c’était avec lui qu’il serait heureux, avec eux. S’il arrivait à convaincre Julien, ils pourraient tous les deux retrouver Azzeddine, et tout serait comme avant.

\- Je sais pas si j’aurais la force de rester, chevrota Baptiste.

\- _Fais attention à toi fils…,_ souffla son père suppliant.

Baptiste ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Je te laisse Papa, murmura Baptiste, il faut que je me prépare.

Un dernier silence s’installa entre eux. Le jeune professeur n’avait aucun mal à deviner les expressions de son père, dans leur maison. Il s’inquiétait énormément pour lui, et Baptiste ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- _Fais attention Baptiste, s’il te plaît,_ répéta Laurent.

\- Embrasse Papa pour moi, se contenta de répondre Baptiste.

Baptiste raccrocha sans rajouter quoique ce soit, ni même laisser le temps à son père de surenchérir. Il se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois. Un idiot aurait sûrement pu dire qu’il était au fond du gouffre. Il se trouvait amaigri avec les joues creusées. Ses yeux et ses cernes trahissaient sa fatigue. Il se ressaisit. Il ne pouvait pas paraître trop triste. Il espérait que Margaux ne comprenne pas la raison de ses malheurs.

T-shirt blanc, chemise en jean, basket blanche. La tenue était parfaite, il était temps de partir.

*

Baptiste avait passé la soirée à observer. Il s’était dit que c’était la meilleure chose à faire. Il s’était surpris à être plutôt bon comédien. Quand il avait dû saluer Julien, il avait réussi à ne pas flancher, à rester impassible, malgré les frissons qui couraient sous sa peau au contact de la sienne.

Le repas avait été délicieux, son ex amant était toujours aussi bon cuisinier. Il avait failli se trahir quand il avait « deviné » qui avait préparé le repas, mais il était parvenu à faire passer cela pour une moquerie aux dépens de Margaux. Julien, lui, n’avait pas été dupe, Baptiste l’avait vu dans son regard.

Après plusieurs d’observation, Baptiste pouvait dire plusieurs choses de cette famille. Il se refit la liste dans sa tête, alors qu’ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé devant un dessin animé Disney. D’abord, Margaux était très amoureuse de son mari. Elle passait son temps à le dévorer du regard, et elle ne cessait de le complimenter auprès de Baptiste. Lui avait déjà remarqué cela à l’école, avec leurs autres collègues. Margaux semblait respirer le bonheur conjugal.

Margaux se leva et demanda de l’aide à Baptiste pour finir de débarrasser la table. S’exécutant, le jeune homme continua d’énumérer ses observations. Sa collègue était dans le déni. Il n’était pas vraiment difficile de voir que son mari ne s’intéressait pas vraiment à elle, en tout cas, pas comme il l’aurait dû. Il la traitait comme un frère traite sa sœur. Il n’avait pas de geste amoureux pour elle. Il lui embrassait plus aisément le front que les lèvres, ou la joue. Il ne passait pas ses bras autour de sa taille, ne caressait pas sa main pendant le repas.

\- Elle ne le lâche pas d’un pouce, sourit Baptiste attendri en voyant la petite accroché fermement au cou de son père.

\- Oui, souffla Margaux, et ça a toujours été, même quand elle était tout bébé. Je t’assure, s’il avait pu l’allaiter il l’aurait fait !

Elle éclata de rire et Baptiste la suivit. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu’il était apaisé par cette image. Julien confortablement installé sur le canapé, sa petite Baptistine contre lui qui commençait à s’endormir tellement elle semblait être bien dans les bras de son père. Il se prit à envier cette vie. A rêver qu’il en faisait partie.

\- Tu voudrais des enfants ? demanda Margaux.

\- J’en sais rien, soupira Baptiste en haussant les épaules, je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

\- Et bien, si un jour tu décides d’en avoir, le prévint Margaux, je te conseille de faire le plein de sommeil tant que tu le peux !

Baptiste et elle rirent à nouveau. S’il avait souvent entendu cela, son ancien amant ne semblait pas s’en plaindre, ce qui le mena à sa dernière observation : Julien passait énormément de temps avec sa fille. Trop. Baptistine occupait tout son temps et toute son attention, il n’était donc pas étonnant qu’il ne se préoccupe que peu de sa femme. Baptiste l’avait observé avec elle toute la soirée. Il vivait par elle, c’était indéniable. Le jeune professeur se remémora ses paroles sur la plage : « _C’est grâce à elle que je tiens. Si elle n’avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si…_ ». Baptiste sentit son cœur se serrer, et il eut pitié de la petite fille.

\- On dirait que ça va être l’heure d’aller au lit, murmura Margaux en désignant sa fille.

Baptiste suivit son regard. Baptistine était maintenant paisiblement endormie, la tête posée sur l’épaule de son père, son doudou à la main et son pouce dans sa bouche. Julien caressait distraitement son dos et ses cheveux pour la bercer. Le jeune professeur comprit, que s’il pouvait, Julien resterait sur ce canapé toute la nuit, avec sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée, ses yeux brillaient du même marron. Elle avait le même sourire, le même air lorsqu’elle était trop timide, ce qui n’arrivait pas si souvent. Elle était sans doute beaucoup plus extravertie que lui, mais tous les enfants le sont, non ? Baptiste fut triste pour elle. La pauvre ne méritait pas de supporter le poids des souffrances de son père, mais Julien ne le faisait pas consciemment. Il fallait qu’il sorte de là ! Pour lui et pour sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas continuer dans le mensonge.

Margaux s’approcha doucement du canapé et caressa à son tour le dos de sa fille.

\- Il est temps qu’elle aille se coucher, chuchota Margaux à Julien.

Julien ne dit rien, mais son regard traduisait toute sa douleur. Margaux ne le vit pas, elle prit ça pour un simple petit caprice de son mari, une blague en quelque sorte. Baptiste savait que c’était tout sauf ça. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa petite fille partir, c’était abandonner ses bouteilles d’oxygène.

\- Allez ma chérie, murmura Margaux.

\- Ne la réveille pas, la coupa Julien.

Il la déposa à contre cœur et avec délicatesse dans les bras de sa mère. Baptiste comprit rapidement que ce n’était pas vraiment habituel pour Margaux de mettre Baptistine au lit, et qu’elle profitait en quelque sorte de sa présence, pour pouvoir s’occuper un peu plus de sa fille. Le faisait-elle consciemment ? Le professeur n’en était pas sûr.

\- Je vais aller fumer, souffla Julien.

\- Je te suis, et après je vous laisserai tranquille, sourit Baptiste sautant sur l’occasion.

\- Et moi qui pensais pouvoir compter sur toi pour convaincre mon mari d’arrêter, plaisanta Margaux.

\- Désolé, je crains d’être aussi drogué que lui, rit Baptiste.

Margaux leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Alors si tu ne m’en veux pas, je vais aller me coucher en même temps que Baptistine, s’excusa Margaux.

\- Tu ne tiens plus la distance ? se moqua Baptiste.

\- Attends de faire une soirée avec moi, on verra lequel de nous deux finira à quatre pattes, ricana Margaux.

Elle lui fit une bise de loin et s’éloigna. Baptistine ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et elle souleva légèrement sa main comme pour saluer son père et Baptiste. Ce dernier osa un regard vers Julien. Son amant souriait à sa fille, mais il semblait souffrir le martyr. A peine Margaux et Baptistine eurent disparu, qu’il se réfugiait dans le jardin. Baptiste ne le laissa pas lui faire faux bond. Il l’avait ignoré assez longtemps !

Julien avait déjà une cigarette aux lèvres et se battait avec son briquet. Il s’acharnait à vouloir l’allumer, mais il tremblait et la flamme se faisait désirer. Il avait l’air nerveux. Baptiste vint à son secours. Julien sursauta, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s’écarter. Le professeur s’approcha de lui et alluma sa cigarette pour lui. La flamme de son briquet illumina leurs yeux et leurs cœurs s’arrêtèrent l’espace d’un instant. Puis Julien baissa le regard, comme honteux et fit un pas de côté.

\- C’était si dur de passer la soirée avec moi ? attaqua Baptiste amer.

Julien ferma les yeux. Ce n’était pas difficile de passer la soirée avec Baptiste. Bien au contraire. Il ne comptait plus les nuits passées à ses côtés à rire, à danser, à rester dans ses bras et ceux d’Azzeddine tranquillement assis sur leur canapé, bercé par les caresses de ses amants. Il aurait aimé revivre une de ces soirées-là. Il aurait voulu avoir Baptiste pour lui, rien qu’eux. Être allongé contre lui, sa petite fille à côté d’eux, trop heureuse de regarder à nouveau la reine des neiges.

C’est ce qu’il aurait voulu, et c’est ce qu’il voulait faire comprendre à Baptiste. Mais il n’était pas doué avec les mots, alors il ne réfléchit même pas à son geste, il attrapa la nuque de son amant et l’embrassa avec force. Baptiste se laissa faire, trop heureux qu’il était de le sentir ainsi contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort. Les lèvres de Julien ne cessaient de caresser les siennes, douces et chaudes contre sa peau. Son souffle se mélangeait au sien et en cet instant, Baptiste trouvait qu’il n’y avait rien de plus beau. Jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une larme se poser sur ses lèvres.

Baptiste remonta ses mains pour les poser sur le visage de Julien, caressant ses joues de ses pouces, il le repoussa légèrement. Julien ne le regarda pas, malgré les demandes silencieuses de son amant. Il secoua la tête négativement et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il enfoui son visage dans son cou et refusa d’en sortir. Baptiste le serra à nouveau contre lui et les fit s’asseoir doucement au bord de la petite terrasse.

Julien écrasa rageusement sa cigarette qu’il n’avait même pas entamé et passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Baptiste.

Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait affreusement. Depuis leur sortie à Saint-Nazaire c’était pire, et ça le serait sans doute encore plus après ce soir. L’avoir à nouveau près de lui, si proche et en même temps inaccessible ne faisait que le torturer un peu plus, et lui rappeler qu’il manquait encore une personne.

Azzeddine.

Il avait compris, ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement décidé de l’admettre, Baptiste avait raison. Il s’était trouvé une excuse en pensant que ses deux amants pourraient continuer sans lui. Ils étaient trois, et seraient toujours trois. A deux, ça ne marche pas.

Où était Azzeddine aujourd’hui ? Avait-il décidé de ne plus jamais le revoir ? Julien ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La souffrance qu’il leur avait causée lui était revenu en pleine figure depuis que Baptiste l’avait retrouvé. Il s’en voulait tellement. Si sa fille n’avait pas été là, il aurait sûrement sauté dans la voiture de son ancien amant, et ils seraient tous les deux partis sur les routes pour retrouver la personne qui leur manquait. Celui sans qui tout leur amour n’était pas possible.

\- Est-ce qu’Azzeddine reviendra un jour, sanglota Julien.

Baptiste sentit son cœur se serrer.

Azzeddine…

Il ouvrit les lèvres pour parler, mais Julien le devança.

\- Ce n’est pas dur de passer la soirée avec toi, chevrota Julien, c’est même tout le contraire. J’aurais juste voulu qu’on ne soit que tous les deux. J’aurais voulu que sur ce canapé il n’y ait qu’Azz…, toi et moi. Je voudrais être dans vos bras tous les jours. Tout le temps.

Baptiste resserra sa prise sur ses hanches. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Lui aussi ne désirait rien de plus. Ses deux amants, ses deux amours à ses côtés. Juste tous les trois, seuls.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé, pleura Julien.

Baptiste l’empêcha de baisser la tête à nouveau, et Julien ne sut que faire d’autre que l’embrasser. Encore et encore. Lui dire par ses gestes à quel point il s’en voulait, à quel point il se sentait coupable, et à quel point il l’aimait toujours. Peut-être plus qu’avant.

\- Pourquoi tu te rends malheureux ? lui redemanda Baptiste.

Julien ferma les yeux. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder jusqu’à cette plage de Saint-Nazaire, son dernier instant de bonheur. Il entendait le bruit des vagues, il sentait le sable sous ses pieds, le vent sur son visage.

\- Parce que je ne sais pas faire autrement, lâcha Julien.

Baptiste prit le temps d’assimiler ce que venait de lui dire son amant. Julien se détacha, de quelques millimètres seulement. Il vint entourer ses jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête entre ses genoux, regard vers le sol.

Il ne savait pas faire autrement. Il avait toujours appris à être un autre, à montrer un visage acceptable aux yeux de tous. Il était beaucoup plus « normal » d’être le Julien marié à Margaux et père de Baptistine, que le Julien, qui vit avec et aime deux hommes. Deux hommes merveilleux qui lui apportent chacun tout ce dont il a besoin. Deux hommes que jamais rien ne pourrait remplacer. Deux hommes que jamais rien ni personne ne pourrait remplacer.

Les mains de Baptiste se posèrent sur les siennes. Doucement mais fermement, le jeune homme força Julien à se retourner vers lui. Ses doigts enlacés aux siens, le regard tendre et déterminé, il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Alors laisse-moi t’apprendre, le supplia Baptiste.

Julien haïssait ce sentiment qui l’envahissait. L’espoir. Cet espoir qui lui avait déjà fait croire qu’il pouvait vivre heureux avec Azzeddine et Baptiste jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Que rien ne pourrait s’opposer à leur amour. Il se surprenait à l’espérer à nouveau.

\- Ju’…

Julien eut un sanglot. Baptiste et Azzeddine étaient les seuls à l’appeler ainsi. Jamais on ne lui avait donné de surnom, encore moins de diminutif. Mais eux, l’avaient fait. Ils avaient l’habitude de l’appeler ainsi lorsqu’il était trop concentré dans son travail et pas assez sur eux. Souvent lorsqu’il était sur sa tablette, en train de dessiner, et qu’il ne les entendait même pas rentrer. Il râlait souvent, il n’aimait pas vraiment ce surnom. Mais comme tout dans cet amour, ce surnom lui manquait.

\- J’ai envie de te croire tu sais, pouffa tristement Julien.

\- C’est compliqué de me croire ?

Julien soupira.

\- Non, répondit Julien, c’est compliqué de croire que j’aurai la force…d’être moi.

Baptiste voulait lui prouver que ce serait le cas, alors il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait l’impression de pouvoir le faire autant qu’il le voulait, alors que sa femme dormait de l’autre côté de la maison.

Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait pas d’avoir le cœur brisé. Mais elle ne méritait pas non plus de continuer à vivre dans le mensonge.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, murmura Baptiste comme une supplique contre ses lèvres.

Julien soupira, sa main vint attraper le poignet de son amant, posé sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas qu’il parte, mais il avait raison. Il devait partir. Et son absence serait une torture jusqu’à la prochaine fois. Torture du manque et torture de l’espoir. Julien ne savait pas combien de temps il supporterait tout ça. Il avait peur du jour où tout allait exploser.

*

Baptiste avait préféré rouler encore un peu. Faire plusieurs détours, retrouver la nationale puis les petites routes de campagne. Conduire l’aidait à vider son esprit, et ce soir il en avait besoin. Il avait surtout besoin de ne pas trop espérer. Ce soir il avait été proche de Julien, presque comme avant. Mais il devait garder la tête froide. La bataille était loin d’être gagné. Son amant était encore loin d’être prêt à quitter sa famille, à assumer qui il était.

Baptiste aurait voulu appeler ses papas. Malgré l’heure avancée, il était sûr qu’ils étaient encore tous les deux éveillés, mais il résista à la tentation. Il avait envie de faire face, seul. Ses parents avaient vécu suffisamment de drame amoureux dans leur relation pour ne pas qu’il y ajoute les siens. C’était son histoire.

Non. C’était _leur_ histoire. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser loin d’eux. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

\- _Tu rentres à quelle heure chez toi ?!_ s’agaça Azzeddine sans préambule. _J’en ai marre d’attendre à la porte, et ne me dis pas que je me suis trompé d’adresse !_

Baptiste tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il s’était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il n’avait même pas vraiment espéré qu’Azzeddine lui réponde. Rêvait-il ?

\- _Baptiste ?_

\- Tu es où ? osa Baptiste au bord des larmes.

\- _Devant chez toi ! Tu m’écoutes ou pas ?_ s’emporta Azzeddine. _Toi tu es où ?_

Baptiste raccrocha sans rien dire et accéléra. Le pied sans doute trop lourd sur l’accélérateur, il rentra chez lui bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Heureusement pour lui, il ne croisa personne et aucun radar. Son permis aurait rapidement rendu l’âme.

Arrivé en bas de chez lui, il gara sa voiture plus mal qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Il composa le digicode et n’eut pas la patience d’attendre l’ascenseur. Il monta les marches trois par trois et couru jusqu’à son appartement. La porte de la cage d’escalier s’ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter son visiteur.

Baptiste ne retint pas ses larmes cette fois-ci. Il était là, une immense valise à ses pieds et un sac sur son dos. Il n’avait pas changé. Toujours ce même visage rond, ces cheveux frisés, ce collier de barbe.

Baptiste reprit sa course, cette fois pour le serrer dans ses bras. Azzeddine le lui rendit. Un bras autour de sa taille, l’autre derrière sa nuque. Il inspira son odeur dans son cou, y posa ses lèvres. Baptiste se redressa. Une main sur sa joue comme pour s’assurer qu’il ne rêvait pas. Et puis un baiser. Deux. Trois. Les deux amants ne comptèrent pas. Ce n’était pas important. L’important, c’est qu’ils étaient à nouveaux ensemble.


	5. Les Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous !
> 
> Après un long blocage pendant le confinement, j'ai enfin pu terminer ce nouveau chapitre !  
> J'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous pour le lire !  
> Je vais tout faire pour être moins longue à écrire le prochain chapitre, mais je ne promets rien ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- Ressers-toi Azzeddine ! Ne te gêne pas ! lança joyeusement Yann.

\- Je vous remercie, mais je crois que je ne peux plus rien avaler ! sourit le jeune homme en posant une main sur son ventre.

Baptiste passa amoureusement un bras autour de ses épaules, un sourire aimant aux lèvres.

\- T’en fais pas, ils ont toujours l’impression que je meurs de faim, donc ils font à manger pour un régiment quand je suis là, se moqua-t-il.

Yann lui lança sa serviette à la figure en riant. Son fils n’avait pas tout à fait tort, ils faisaient toujours trop à manger quand il était là. De vrais clichés ! Il faut dire qu’il était particulièrement maigre, Yann s’était toujours demandé où il mettait ce qu’il avalait.

\- C’était délicieux, merci, s’enthousiasma Azzeddine.

\- Oh je t’en prie, ce n’est rien, souffla Laurent.

Laurent était courtois, après tout, il n’avait rien à reprocher à Azzeddine, loin de là ! C’était un garçon charmant. Seulement, son esprit était ailleurs.

Il observait Baptiste depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés tous les deux, quelques heures plus tôt. Il rayonnait, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et Laurent pouvait dire qu’elle n’était pas feinte, comme c’était trop souvent le cas avec lui.

Quand il les avait prévenus par message qu’il venait avec Azzeddine, Laurent n’avait pas su vraiment comment réagir. Une part de lui était heureuse que son fils ait retrouvé au moins l’un de ses deux amants, mais l’autre se demandait ce que cela signifiait pour tout le reste. Retrouver Azzeddine ne lui donnerait pas tout ce qu’il voulait. Ce qu’il voulait c’était avoir Julien aussi.

Seulement, Laurent ignorait comment le troisième homme réagirait au retour de son deuxième amant. Allait-il fuir ou se jeter dans leurs bras ? Il ne pouvait se fier qu’à sa propre expérience. Sans doute « un peu des deux ». Fuir tout en voulant se jeter dans les bras de la personne qu’on aime vraiment, ou dans le cas de Julien _des_ personnes qu’on aime vraiment. Et Baptiste dans tout ça ? Comment allait-il le vivre ? Allait-il encore souffrir ? Est-ce qu’il pourrait se contenter de n’avoir qu’Azzeddine ?

\- Arrête de réfléchir, lui chuchota discrètement son compagnon. Tu rumines tellement que ça se sent dans toute la pièce.

Laurent soupira. Yann le connaissait vraiment par cœur. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, il avait besoin de soutien. Ce n’était pas simple de voir son fils dans une situation sans doute pire que la sienne au même âge. Il sentit les doigts de son amant se nouer aux siens et les serrer fort.

\- Bon les garçons, on vous laisse débarrasser, plaisanta Yann, il y en a qui ont encore beaucoup de travail !

Laurent sourit intérieurement et songea : « quel habile changement de sujet ».

\- C’est de l’exploitation ça ! s’offusqua faussement Baptiste.

\- Et j’assume tout ! Ce n’est pas comme si le juge pouvait encore faire quelque chose, tu as dépassé l’âge légal depuis quelques temps !

Baptiste regarda son père les yeux écarquillés et un large sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde se mit à rire autour de la table, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire taire les réflexions de Laurent ! Combien de temps Baptiste allait-il garder ce sourire ? Dans quel état reviendrait son enfant dans une semaine ?

Yann prit d’autorité sa main pour l’attirer vers le canapé avant que Baptiste ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Laurent était de ces gens qui ont l’incroyable capacité à vous transmettre leur stress. Il détestait ça plus que tout. Il était déjà assez stressé seul, sans que son compagnon n’en rajoute une couche ! et encore moins en présence de leur fils !

Yann n’était pas dupe, il avait bien compris que c’était leur fils qui occupait les pensées de Laurent. Il devait lui faire comprendre que Baptiste était bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, et il était sûr que leur fils ne voudrait pas qu’ils s’insinuent trop dans sa vie privée. Ils étaient là pour le soutenir, rien de plus. Une fois assis tous les deux sur le canapé, assez loin de leurs deux invités, Yann prit la situation en main.

\- Arrête de réfléchir autant. Ou au moins, aide-moi à réfléchir à notre prochain dessinateur.

Laurent lui fut reconnaissant de vouloir ainsi concentrer son esprit sur un autre sujet. Hélas, c’était peine perdue ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas se focaliser sur Baptiste, alors qu’il n’était qu’à quelques mètres de lui ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ? chuchota Yann.

Laurent soupira, mais ne dit rien. Yann comprit qu’il allait encore devoir deviner, mais ce n’était pas vraiment compliqué.

\- Baptiste doit se débrouiller tout seul, affirma Yann.

Laurent eut un geste d’agacement. Exactement la phrase qu’il ne voulait pas entendre ! Son compagnon ne comprenait vraiment pas !

\- Il a besoin d’aide ! contra Laurent en essayant de ne pas élever la voix. Tu crois qu’on va le récupérer dans quel état ?

\- Arrête un peu ! Oui, ça ne se terminera peut-être pas bien, et alors ? Tu ne peux rien empêcher ! C’est sa vie !

Laurent détourna le regard, mâchoires serrées. Il devait aider son fils, il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner.

\- Chéri…, murmura Yann en venant caresser sa nuque. Ce n’est plus un enfant, c’est à lui de faire ses choix et d’avancer seul, tu le sais.

Laurent se détendit un peu. En réalité, il avait peur. Il avait toujours su protéger son fils, même dans les pires moments de son divorce. Seulement aujourd’hui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n’allait pas se rendre à Angers pour confronter ce Julien, ça ne servirait qu’à envenimer les choses. Et ce n’était pas son genre ! Alors que faire ? Dire à Baptiste d’arrêter tout de suite avant de souffrir ? Il le détesterait et ils se disputeraient violemment. Puis, il ne voulait pas que Yann se retrouve au milieu de tout ça, ou Azzeddine d’ailleurs.

\- On est ses parents, on devrait l’aider ! fit remarquer Laurent. J’aurais voulu que mes parents m’aident.

\- On sait malheureusement toi et moi qu’ils ne t’auraient pas aidé, soupira Yann. Et sois honnête, tu n’aurais pas voulu de leur aide.

Un sourire de sale gosse étirait les lèvres de son compagnon et il ne put s’empêcher de rire. Effectivement, Yann avait raison. Il savait toujours ce qu’il devait dire pour le calmer. Pourquoi était-il étonné ? Non, il n’aurait pas voulu que ses parents se mêlent de sa vie privée, et d’ailleurs, il n’avait pas apprécié les remarques qu’on lui avait faites tout au long de cette période. Et puis Baptiste ne voudrait sûrement pas entendre les inquiétudes de son vieux père !

Sentant le regard tendre de son compagnon sur lui, Laurent releva les yeux vers Yann. « Tendre » était sans doute un euphémisme, « amoureux » aurait sans doute était plus véridique. Les deux perles grises le fixaient et le mettaient à nu. Mais comme toujours, cette sensation était plutôt agréable.

\- Quoi ? s’agaça Laurent.

\- Rien, souffla Yann en caressant distraitement sa joue. Tu me plais.

« Toujours cette vieille ruse ! » pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais bon, il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même, c’est lui qui avait prononcé ces mots pour la première fois. Yann l’embrassa doucement, comme pour l’assurer encore une fois de son soutien et de son amour. Au fond, Laurent n’avait besoin que de lui pour avancer.

\- Bon, maintenant, tu m’aides à engager le bon dessinateur pour le magazine, ou il faut encore que je me débrouille tout seul ? lança Yann avec jeu.

\- « Encore » ? s’offusqua Laurent. Tu ne t’occupes que des bons côtés des publications ! Rappelle-moi qui fait toutes les corvées parce que _monsieur_ ne veut pas s’en charger ?

\- N’importe quoi, soupira Yann le sourire aux lèvres.

Il passa un bras autour de sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

\- Tu fais tout ça parce que je te plais !

Laurent soupira d’agacement et cacha un instant ses yeux avec la paume de sa main. Pourquoi supportait-il tous ses enfantillages ? Yann répondrait sûrement : « parce que je te plais ». Qu’importe !

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Azzeddine observait ses « beaux-parents » du coin de l’œil. Ils avaient l’air si amoureux qu’il fut pris de nostalgie. Il se revoyait quelques années plus tôt, Baptiste à sa gauche, Julien à sa droite, tranquillement assis sur leur canapé. Leur télévision était souvent allumée, mais ils restaient rarement concentrés sur les différents programmes. La plupart du temps ils commentaient en se moquant des séries sentimentales de l’après-midi. Julien s’amusait souvent à imiter une vieille grand-mère assise dans son fauteuil, endormie devant la télé. Il était vraiment doué pour les imitations, il était drôle, il respirait la joie de vivre.

Azzeddine sentit un mélange de mélancolie et de colère monter en lui. S’il était heureux avec eux, pourquoi Julien les avait-il quittés ? Avait-il toujours été faux avec eux ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ici ? Qu’espérait-il ? Azzeddine n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il puisse revenir vers eux. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas espérer, pour ne pas souffrir davantage.

\- Azz ?

Il sursauta en sentant la main de Baptiste se poser sur son bras. Se tournant vers son amant, il croisa son regard émeraude inquiet. Il n’y était pour rien. Il devait le rassurer.

\- Désolé, j’observais tes parents et je pensais à nous.

Baptiste prit le temps de détailler ce que faisaient ses parents. Ils étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre sur le canapé. Même s’ils étaient en train de travailler, leurs genoux se touchaient et leurs bras se frôlaient. Ils se lançaient de temps en temps des regards, caressaient distraitement les doigts de l’autre lorsque leurs mains bougeaient. Une soirée comme les autres en somme, mais Baptiste savait que son amant n’était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de démonstration d’affection chez lui.

\- Ils sont toujours comme ça, et encore, ils se retiennent parce que tu es là ! rit-il légèrement.

Plus démonstratif qu’ils ne l’étaient ? Pour lui c’était déjà beaucoup ! Ses propres parents n’avaient pas vraiment de gestes d’affections devant leurs enfants. Il leur arrivait parfois de se dire « je t’aime », mais la plupart du temps, leurs gestes et mots d’amour ne se faisaient que dans l’intimité.

\- Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? s’interrogea Azzeddine.

Baptiste se raidit et il vint tout de suite poser sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer.

\- Je te demande pas de me reparler du divorce, s’empressa-t-il de rajouter. Mais je suis juste curieux, ils sont tellement proches, on dirait qu’ils se sont mis ensemble hier.

Baptiste eut un sourire à cette remarque. Il avait raconté à Azzeddine le divorce de ses parents. Il avait pensé qu’il devait être totalement honnête avec son amant, et après tout, il en avait aussi parlé à Julien. Il était donc plus que naturel qu’il lui en parle également. Et puis, lui qui n’avait jamais mentionné ses parents avec eux, il se devait bien de le faire avant de les présenter à Azzeddine. Devait-il lui raconter leur histoire ? Peut-être, de toute façon, il n’était pas obligé de parler des mauvais moments. Ses parents ne lui en voudraient sûrement pas, en tout cas c’est ce qu’il espérait.

\- Ils travaillaient ensemble, débuta Baptiste. Ils étaient tous les deux rédac chef d’un magazine genre Society. Ils partageaient le même bureau.

Baptiste s’arrêta un instant pour les observer. Ils se regardaient avec tellement d’amour, il se sentait envieux. Il s’obligea à se reconcentrer sur leur histoire pour ne pas penser à Julien.

\- Yann venait souvent travailler à la maison. Mon père et lui ne vivent vraiment que par le boulot ! Alors, je le voyais presque tous les jours, sûrement plus que ma mère.

Azzeddine posa une main sur la sienne en soutien. Baptiste reprit bien vite pour ignorer la boule qui venait se former dans sa gorge.

\- Bref, Papa m’a raconté qu’un jour mon père le regardait intensément et il lui avait demandé ce qui n’allait pas, raconta Baptiste. Et mon père lui a simplement répondu « tu me plais ».

Azzeddine fronça les sourcils. Ces trois mots, il les avait beaucoup entendus depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés. Il avait cru comprendre que c’était un jeu entre les deux pères de son amant, mais en réalité, c’était bien plus profond que ça. En tout cas, c’est ainsi qu’il le comprenait. Mais une chose restait confuse dans son esprit.

\- Attends deux secondes, que je suive bien, l’interrompit Azzeddine. C’est lequel des deux qui a dit ça à l’autre.

\- Mon père, répondit Baptiste.

\- Lequel ? s’agaça joyeusement Azzeddine.

Baptiste baissa les yeux en riant. Il est vrai que les choses étaient claires dans son esprit, mais pas forcément dans celui des autres.

\- Mon père c’est…Laurent, expliqua Baptiste hésitant en prononçant le prénom de son père, Papa c’est Yann.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache moi ? rit Azzeddine. En plus tu les appelles tous les deux « Papa ».

\- Pas quand je parle d’eux ! rétorqua joyeusement Baptiste.

\- Alors tu me feras un petit lexique s’il te plaît, se moqua Azzeddine.

Baptiste lui asséna un coup de torchon sur le bras. Azzeddine rit de plus bel et vint l’embrasser pour se faire pardonner cette petite plaisanterie. Ils reprirent leur sérieux pour ne pas trop éveiller la curiosité des deux hommes, mais Azzeddine ne put faire taire la sienne.

\- Et après ça ? Ils se sont mis ensemble tout de suite ?

\- Oh non ! Mon père était toujours avec ma mère et Papa avait quelqu’un à ce moment-là. Je sais juste qu’ils se sont embrassés.

\- Et donc ?

Baptiste rangea la vaisselle déjà propre et reprit son récit :

\- Ils ont eu des choses à régler chacun de leur côté, souffla Baptiste, Papa avec son mec de l’époque et mon père avec lui-même. Mais en fait, il n’a jamais trouvé ça bizarre d’avoir des sentiments pour Papa. C’était juste nouveau, puis il m’a déjà raconté qu’il avait peur de chercher de l’affection ailleurs à cause des problèmes qu’il avait avec ma mère.

Encore une fois, Baptiste sentit une boule dans sa gorge et la main d’Azzeddine fut sur la sienne pour le soutenir.

\- Ensuite, comme je t’ai dit, poursuivit Baptiste, on est allé vivre chez Papa, et tu imagines bien que mon père n’a pas résisté longtemps.

Il rit légèrement. Si de ses yeux d’enfant il n’avait pas tout remarqué, quand il repensait à tous ces souvenirs aujourd’hui, il pouvait clairement voir que ses papas n’avaient vraiment pas été discrets dans leurs affections. Même s’ils se persuadaient du contraire. Ils y avaient mis beaucoup de retenu jusqu’à ce que le jugement du divorce passe.

Sa mère n’avait pas demandé sa garde, en réalité, elle n’avait même émis aucune objection quant à l’homosexualité de son mari, mais les grands-parents de Baptiste avaient été plus virulents et des deux côtés de la famille. Longtemps, ses papas avaient craint qu’on leur retire la garde pour le simple fait de s’aimer, bien que cette raison ne soit pas légalement valable. Un bon avocat aurait pu facilement trouver une faille et la société de l’époque l’aurait totalement accepté.

\- Et voilà, ça fait vingt ans que ça dure, soupira faussement Baptiste.

\- Vingt ans ?

Azzeddine était impressionné. Non pas par la longévité de leur couple, mais par leurs gestes affectueux toujours intact, comme s’ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement quelques jours, ou quelques semaines au plus.

Ses pensées moroses le reprirent. Il revoyait à nouveau Julien sur ce canapé, il rêvait de pouvoir être à nouveau avec lui et Baptiste. Sentir les deux mains de ses amants sur son corps. Il avait malheureusement peur que tout ça ne serve à rien.

Il était revenu parce que son coloc l’y avait poussé. Et s’il était le plus heureux des hommes depuis qu’il avait retrouvé Baptiste, il savait que ça ne durerait qu’un temps. Peut-être plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, mais viendrait le jour où, tous les deux, ils se rendraient compte qu’il manque une personne pour faire leur bonheur, et que sans cette personne, rien n’est possible.

La vérité c’est que s’il faisait confiance à Baptiste, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Julien. Il les avait abandonnés une fois, qu’est-ce qui l’empêchait de recommencer ? S’il était dans le déni au point de se marier et d’avoir un enfant, pourquoi voudrait-il revenir avec eux ? La voix de sa raison lui criait qu’un retour en arrière était impossible, et la voix de son cœur murmurait qu’il devait se battre ou il le regretterait pour toujours.

\- Tu penses que Julien aura la même lucidité que ton père ? soupira Azzeddine.

Baptiste le regarda surpris. C’était la première fois qu’il prononçait le nom de leur amant depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés. Baptiste n’avait pas voulu en parler pour ne pas le brusquer, il voulait le laisser aborder le sujet. Apparemment il avait bien fait. Il prit quelques instants pour choisir ses mots avec soin. Il ne voulait pas risquer que son amant se braque et ne reparte pour de bon cette fois-ci.

\- La situation est différente, murmura-t-il, mais il commence à prendre conscience de certaines choses.

\- Et donc il va fuir à toute vitesse ? pesta Azzeddine.

Baptiste posa son torchon et prit son amant dans ses bras. Il sentait la tension qui parcourait son corps tout entier. Lui n’avait pas encore fait le deuil de toute cette situation, il n’avait pas encore réussi à pardonner. Et puis, il n’avait pas revu Julien. Peut-être que le revoir l’aiderait à aller de l’avant, à avancer main dans la main avec lui ?

\- Il m’a embrassé, chuchota Baptiste.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Azzeddine la gorge nouée par des larmes trop longtemps contenues.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu chez eux, souffla Baptiste dans son cou, il m’a embrassé. Je sais qu’il veut sortir de ça, mais il a besoin d’aide. Il…Il a besoin de _nous._

Azzeddine ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il se hâta de l’essuyer du revers de la main. Il était hors de question qu’il craque. Surtout pas ici, devant les parents de Baptiste ! Et de toute façon, pourquoi devrait-il craquer ? Il n’était pas en faute dans cette histoire !

\- Bon le petit personnel, les héla Yann, vous vous remettez à bosser ou vous continuer à vous tripoter devant nous ?

Les deux amants rirent, pas vexés pour un sou. Baptiste se détacha légèrement pour répondre à son Papa.

\- T’es juste frustré parce qu’on est là et que vous pouvez pas faire de cochonneries sur le canapé ! répliqua Baptiste.

\- Ah mais si tu veux, lança Yann avec jeu, je commence à monter sur les genoux de ton père et je suis sûr que tu vas très vite déguerpir !

*

Ils étaient partis de la maison de ses parents tôt le matin pour se rendre au domaine de Candé. A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu’ils entendaient déjà les rires des enfants au loin. Azzeddine se sentait déjà pris de nostalgie, mais il se força à ne rien montrer. La matinée était agréable, le soleil était bien présent dans le ciel et apportait une douce chaleur dans l’air. Baptiste lui prit la main et ils avancèrent tous les deux sur ce sentier si familier. Les œuvres exposées dans le parc les faisaient toujours rire, à l’image de ce nid géant placé juste à l’entrée et qui semblait parler aux visiteurs.

Il y avait si longtemps qu’ils n’étaient pas venus ici. Pas depuis le départ de Julien. Même avant qu’ils décident de se séparer, ils n’avaient pas eu le cœur de retourner ici. Car c’était leur endroit, leur havre de paix, le lieu où ils n’allaient jamais les uns sans les autres. L’un des plus beaux lieux de la région selon eux. C’était même Julien qui les y avait emmené en premier.

A peine quelques mètres de plus, et les deux amants voyaient le château se dessiner devant eux, caché derrière les marronniers et les chênes, sans doute vieux de plusieurs siècles. Des enfants jouaient dans les différents hamacs rouge installés un peu partout sur l’esplanade, pendant que leurs parents veillaient à ce qu’ils n’en fassent pas des balançoires.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ici tous les trois qu’ils connaissaient les lieux par cœur et auraient pu se diriger les yeux fermés. S’ils ne visitaient que très peu le château, ils appréciaient toujours de passer du temps dans l’immense parc, comme beaucoup de famille. Baptiste aimait particulièrement le verger et le potager. Amoureux des plantes, il pouvait passer des heures à expliquer les besoins et utilités de chaque herbe, chaque fleur. La première fois qu’ils étaient venus tous les trois, il y avait passé tellement de temps, qu’ils n’avaient pas pu faire un pas de plus dans le parc avant la fermeture.

Baptiste s’était ensuite confondu en excuse, et, si Julien et Azzeddine avaient pu se moquer de lui, ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu. Il était tellement heureux dès qu’il s’agissait de parler de plantes. Julien lui avait plusieurs fois suggérer de plaquer son master MEEF et de partir dans des études de botanique, mais Baptiste avait toujours refusé. Enseigner était un rêve d’enfant, et puis, il pouvait partager sa passion avec les enfants, ce qui n’était pas négligeable.

\- Je t’interdis de passer par le potager ! lança d’ailleurs Azzeddine alors qu’ils arrivaient près de la billetterie.

Baptiste se tourna immédiatement vers lui, surpris que ce soit la première chose à laquelle il pense. Il tenta de lui faire ses petits yeux de biche pour l’attendrir, mais son amant le tira par le bras pour contourner les lieux en passant devant les anciennes écuries, avant de descendre sur le côté par l’un des deux sentiers de randonnée qu’ils affectionnaient particulièrement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt, descendirent quelques marches de rondins pour arriver au cimetière des chiens. Ils prirent ensuite à droite et longèrent l’ancien lavoir, non sans s’y attarder quelques minutes. L’eau était si basse à cet endroit qu’ils avaient du mal à imaginer qu’on ait pu laver des vêtements ici. Peut-être qu’à l’époque, le cours d’eau était plus élevé ? Baptiste ne résista pas à l’envie d’arroser un peu son amant qui cria en sentant l’eau glacé sur sa chemise.

Baptiste rit et Azzeddine le pourchassa. Encore quelques pas, et ils arrivaient près du grand étang, en passant devant la sculpture du grand cerf rouge. D’après la guide qu’ils avaient vu plusieurs fois, c’était là que la dernière propriétaire aimait nager. Ils avaient plusieurs fois eu envie de faire la même chose, mais avaient été assez mature pour ne pas transgresser les règles.

D’instinct, Baptiste et Azzeddine se dirigèrent vers l’herbe, à l’ombre des arbres, c’est là que ce dernier finit par tacler son amant au sol. Ils rirent tous les deux et s’embrassèrent tendrement. Les souvenirs les assaillaient tous les deux, mais encore une fois, Azzeddine décida de chasser ces pensées. Il se releva pour aller chercher quelques noisettes fraîches qu’ils aimaient beaucoup tous les trois. Il ferma les yeux alors que l’image de Julien lui revenait. Ça suffit !

Azzeddine revint vers Baptiste, le sourire aux lèvres en lui tendant quelques noisettes. Puis ils s’allongèrent l’un à côté de l’autre, un bras en soutien sous leur tête, observant le ciel à travers les feuillages, écoutant le vent qui faisaient chanter les branches.

L’esprit d’Azzedine se remit à vagabonder et cette fois, il ne chercha pas à l’arrêter. L’instant était propice à l’évasion et au calme. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le visage de Julien se dessinait dans son esprit sans qu’il en éprouve la moindre rancœur. Loin de là. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il le revoyait avec eux, allongé au même endroit, ses bras nus bronzés par le soleil du sud où il se rendait chaque année en famille, en train de dessiner alors que Baptiste et lui s’endormaient presque.

Il tourna la tête comme s’il allait le découvrir à ses côtés dans cette même position, mais il n’était pas là. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Quand pourrait-il enfin le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras ? Aurait-il seulement la force de le faire ? Pourrait-il lui pardonner toute cette souffrance ?

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu’on est venu ici ? demanda Azzeddine.

Baptiste n’eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Il y pensait déjà, à cette dernière fois. Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient pris ce même sentier, mais ils avaient préféré se perdre un peu dans la forêt, se cacher aux yeux des autres visiteurs. Ils s’étaient assis au milieu des feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le sol, serrés les uns contres les autres pour se tenir chaud, et aussi tout simplement parce qu’ils voulaient être proches. Ils s’étaient embrassés de longues minutes, sans faire attention au monde qui les entourait. Julien était entre eux et serraient fermement leurs mains dans les siennes.

Quand il y réfléchissait, Baptiste se rendait compte que Julien avait montré de nombreux signes avant de les laisser. Tous ces derniers moments passé ensemble, Julien les avait savourés comme s’il s’agissait des derniers. Et pour lui c’était le cas. Même leur dernière nuit d’amour à trois. Baptiste se sentait coupable de ne pas s’en être rendu compte. Il aurait dû voir tout ça, lui en parler, lui faire changer d’avis, et toutes ces années auraient pu être aussi belles que les premières.

\- Il avait déjà pris sa décision, souffla Baptiste. Quand j’y repense, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de voir ça.

\- Tu penses qu’il voulait déjà partir ? l’interrogea Azzeddine la gorge serrée.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il « voulait » partir, corrigea Baptiste, je crois qu’il se sentait obligé de partir.

\- Le résultat est le même ! Il est parti ! sanglota Azzeddine. Putain !

Il se leva rageusement, les larmes aux yeux et tourna le dos à son amant. Baptiste se redressa mais ne vint pas vers lui. Azzeddine l’aurait sûrement rejeté. Il devait faire ça seul.

\- C’est pas à nous de pleurer ! lâcha Azzeddine en se retournant les yeux humides mais la rage au cœur. On n’a rien à se reprocher ! C’est lui qui a décidé de partir !

Sa voix s’était brisée sur ces derniers mots. Il tourna le dos à nouveau, trop honteux de sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait si faible, il retenait ces larmes-là depuis des années. Il s’était interdit de pleurer ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, mais il en avait besoin. Il fallait qu’il évacue tout ça, cette souffrance, cette colère. Il ne pouvait pas avancer s’il ne faisait pas cet effort, s’il ne laissait pas sa fierté de côté.

Etienne avait raison, il n’arrivait à rien sans eux. Son colocataire avait vu clair en lui depuis longtemps. Si son travail avait réussi à occuper son esprit pendant quelques années, un seul signe de vie de la part de Baptiste avait suffit à le mettre à genoux. Le terme était peut-être fort, mais il représentait bien l’état dans lequel il avait été avant de le retrouver.

Au fond, Azzeddine savait que son seul désir était qu’ils soient à nouveau tous les trois. Il voulait que Julien revienne auprès d’eux plus que tout. Il laissa enfin son corps se détendre et les larmes couler sans tenter de les retenir. Il fallait que ça sorte, que tout sorte.

Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et se laissa tomber à terre. Baptiste vint tout de suite vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, Azzeddine rampa un peu vers lui pour s’y réfugier. Il se demanda comment Baptiste avait pu faire pour ne pas flancher pendant ces quelques semaines. Comment il avait pu supporter tout ce poids sans lui. La culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet et il serra son amant contre son cœur pour se faire pardonner.

Il n’avait pas le droit de le laisser affronter ça tout seul. Baptiste avait besoin de lui et c’était réciproque. Et ils n’étaient pas les seuls. Comme l’avait si bien dit son amant : « Il a besoin de _nous »._

Azzeddine tenta de faire taire ses sanglots, mais c’était peine perdue pour l’instant. Baptiste ne lui en tint pas en rigueur, bien au contraire. Il le fit s’asseoir plus confortablement pour qu’il puisse pleurer sur son épaule autant que nécessaire. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que pleurer n’était pas dans ses habitudes et que lorsque ça arrivait, il y avait beaucoup de choses à évacuer.

Une main dans ses boucles, les lèvres sur ses tempes, ses joues, son bras autour de sa taille, Baptiste voulait prendre soin de lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu’à ce qu’Azzeddine se reprennent suffisamment pour retrouver sa voix.

\- J’ai presque l’impression qu’il est en train de nous dessiner dans un coin, pouffa-t-il la tristesse dans la voix.

Baptiste sourit. Il est vrai que Julien passait son temps à les dessiner quand ils venaient ici. Sauf la dernière fois. Cette fois-là, il n’avait pas dessiné. Encore un autre signe qui aurait dû les alerter, car jamais Julien ne laissait son carnet à dessin de côté.

\- Je pense qu’un jour on pourra revenir ici tous les trois, souffla Baptiste le cœur plein d’espoir.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr qu’il va changer d’avis ? s’interrogea Azzeddine le cœur plein de doute.

Baptiste sourit timidement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il revit le visage de Julien après le dîner, il pouvait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, les battements de son cœur dans la paume de sa main. Il _savait_ que Julien allait revenir vers eux. Il n’avait pas le choix.

\- Parce que je sais qu’il comprend, qu’il n’arrive plus à vivre dans le mensonge, énuméra Baptiste. Il nous aime encore, je peux te l’assurer ! Si on lui montre que pour nous, rien n’a changé, qu’on veut qu’il soit à nouveau avec nous, il finira par revenir. Fais-moi confiance !

Azzedine prit sa main dans la sienne. Baissant les yeux, il tenta de dissiper ses doutes, mais ils étaient encore bien trop fort.

\- Pardonne-moi si, pour l’instant, tu dois espérer pour nous deux, murmura Azzeddine.

\- Je le ferai, sois en certain, lui assura Baptiste.

Comme pour sceller un pacte, Baptiste posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il serait courageux pour deux, pour le moment et il ne doutait pas qu’Azzeddine le serait bientôt lui aussi. Ils le devaient.

\- On finit cette randonnée ? proposa Baptiste.

\- Tu me portes dans la montée ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! Et elle est pas si terrible que ça ! se moqua Baptiste.

\- Parle pour toi !

*

Assis sur le bord de la terrasse, son carnet sur les genoux, son crayon à la main, Julien observait avec attention sa petite Baptistine en train de jouer dans le jardin. Il dessinait avec dévotion ses petites mains posées sur ses différentes voitures et camions. Elle leur faisait faire la course, toute heureuse de voir son camion bleu gagner contre sa décapotable rouge, car il ne suffit pas d’être une belle voiture pour gagner !

Le sourire aux lèvres mais concentré, Julien tentait d’ignorer les regards pleins de jugement de ses parents. Ils étaient venus passer l’après-midi avec lui pour voir leur petite-fille. Il lui avait ramené comme cadeau une poupée, qu’elle avait rapidement abandonné. A vrai dire, elle l’avait à peine regardé et était presque immédiatement retourné vers ses voitures. Elle aimait énormément jouer dans le jardin où elle avait déjà perdu quelques-uns de ses jouets les plus petits. Un ravissement pour les pieds de ses parents ou pour la tondeuse ! Mais son père ne manquait jamais de lui en trouver d’autres.

\- Papa ? Tu viens ! réclama Baptistine.

Julien donna un dernier coup de crayon avant de poser son carnet et de rejoindre sa fille. Jamais il n’était plus heureux que lorsqu’il jouait avec elle. Le dos tourné, il ne pouvait voir ses parents lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire.

\- On leur fait faire la course ? proposa Julien.

\- Non ! J’veux jouer avec celle-là !

Elle pointait du doigt le dernier cadeau de son papa : un quad télécommandé. Elle était encore trop petite pour pouvoir s’en servir tout seule, il fallait que son père l’aide et il ne se fit pas prier. Il s’accroupit dans le l’herbe, attrapa la télécommande et prit sa fille sur ses genoux.

\- Tu poses tes mains sur les miennes ma chérie ?

La petite s’exécuta en riant, faisant sourire son père encore plus. Il s’amusa à faire tourner la voiture dans tout le jardin. Baptistine riait encore plus à chaque tour. Quand la voiture se retrouva bloquer contre la terrasse, elle bondit presque des genoux de son papa pour aller la débloquer.

\- Viens on fait la course lança la petite fille.

Baptistine prit la voiture pour la placer à côté d’elle au fond du jardin. Julien, lui, se recula pour s’asseoir à nouveau sur le bord de la terrasse, juste devant ses parents. Il ne put ignorer les soupirs agacés derrière lui, mais garda le sourire pour sa fille.

\- Tu es prête ? demande Julien.

\- Ouiiiiii !

\- Alors 1, 2, 3…Partez !

Baptistine démarra rapidement, en gardant un œil attentif sur la voiture tout du long. Julien prenait soin de ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas la dépasser, mais restait tout de même proche. Il fallait bien qu’elle ait un peu de compétition ! Il ralentit juste assez pour qu’elle soit la première à toucher la terrasse.

\- J’ai gagné ! s’exclama joyeusement Baptistine.

\- Bravo mon cœur !

Il attrapa sa fille pour la serrer contre son cœur. Elle riait encore au creux de son oreille. Julien eut un instant l’impression d’entendre les rires de Baptiste et d’Azzeddine. Son cœur se serra et il raffermit sa prise sur Baptistine. Il devait chasser ces images, il ne pouvait pas penser à eux maintenant. Surtout pas avec ses parents, juste derrière lui. Un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa fille et il la repose à terre.

\- Tu fais encore des dessins ? demanda la petite.

\- Oui, je suis comme toi, j’aime beaucoup les dessins, sourit Julien.

\- Je pourrais les voir ?

\- Avant de dormir, si tu es sage, plaisanta son papa.

\- D’accord !

Elle s’en retourna vers ses voitures tandis que Julien allait récupérer son carnet. Il passa juste à côté de ses parents, qui ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de faire un pas de plus.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l’encourager, lâcha son père d’un ton moralisateur.

Julien se retourna vers eux, surpris.

\- L’encourager à quoi ? l’interrogea Julien.

\- A jouer avec des voitures ! Enfin, c’est pas un jeu pour une petite fille ! affirma son père comme une évidence.

Julien fronça les sourcils : « Pas un jeu pour une petite fille » ? Mais c’est ce que Baptistine préférait ! Pourquoi devrait-il lui offrir des jeux dont elle ne voulait pas ? Pour preuve, la poupée que ses grands-parents lui avaient offerte ne lui plaisait pas du tout. A quoi bon dépenser de l’argent pour rien ?

\- Mais c’est avec ça qu’elle veut jouer ! rétorqua Julien qui ne comprenait pas l’agacement de son père.

\- Si tu continues à lui en acheter c’est normal ! s’énerva son père.

Julien vit sa mère poser une main sur le bras de son père pour l’apaiser. Ce dernier se renfrognât dans sa chaise.

\- Ce que ton père veut dire mon chéri, dit sa mère d’une voix douce, c’est que ta fille devrait jouer avec des poupées plutôt qu’avec des voitures. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle se prenne pour un garçon plus tard.

Julien ferma les yeux. Quel énorme cliché ! Il n’en revenait pas. Pourquoi sa fille se prendrait pour un garçon ? Juste parce qu’elle jouait avec des voitures ? Et alors ? Qu’il y avait-il de mal à cela ? Elle était heureuse ! N’est-ce pas ce qui compte le plus quand on élève son enfant ?

\- Pourquoi elle se prendrait pour un garçon ? s’agaça Julien. Franchement je ne comprends pas votre réaction.

\- Enfin mon chéri, répliqua sa mère, elle n’a même pas regardé la poupée qu’on lui a ramené. Toutes les petites filles adorent les poupées !

\- Mais elle joue avec ce qu’elle veut ! Si ça lui fait plaisir de jouer avec des voitures, elle joue avec des voitures ! s’emporta fermement Julien. Tu ne peux pas la forcer à aimer quelque chose !

\- Ecoute fils, le coupa son père, si vous continuez avec Margaux à lui offrir des voitures, en grandissant elle risque de dévier, c’est comme ça ! C’est prouvé ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas que votre fille se perde, il faut rectifier maintenant ! Après il sera trop tard !

Julien se retrouva muet. « Dévier » ? « Se perde » ? Était-il en train d’insinuer que sa fille allait devenir lesbienne parce qu’elle jouait avec des voitures ? Evidemment que c’est ce qu’il insinuait. Julien avait l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait une dague glacée dans le cœur. Il était pourtant habitué aux remarques homophobes de ses parents, elles étaient bien trop nombreuses pour les ignorer. Mais à chaque fois, il ressentait la même chose. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, pour la première fois, il ressentait le besoin de répondre à ces attaques. Parce qu’elle concernait sa fille. _Sa_ fille. Et il ne la laisserait pas subir les mêmes choses que lui ! Elle ne se sentirait pas rejeté par ses parents ! Elle ne se sentirait pas illégitime à aimer quelqu’un ! Il était hors de question qu’elle subisse ça !

\- Que ce soit bien clair, murmura Julien une boule dans la gorge mais d’un ton sans appel, vous n’avez rien à dire sur la façon dont j’élève ma fille, rien à dire sur ce qu’elle aime et rien à dire sur ce qu’elle va peut-être devenir.

\- Julien, tu…

\- Elle jouera avec ce qu’elle veut ! poursuivit Julien faisant fi des remarques de ses parents. Elle fera ce qui la rend heureuse et elle dérivera si elle veut ! Je vous interdis de lui dire quoique ce soit ! Vous ne lui ferez pas ça !

Julien tremblait de tout son corps. Il n’en revenait pas d’avoir prononcé ses mots, mais il ne les regrettait pas. Sa fille ne souffrirait pas ! Jamais !

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! s’écria joyeusement Margaux. Pierre, Réjane !

Sa femme venait d’arriver et salua ses parents. Elle s’arrêta net en voyant le visage de son mari. Il était pâle comme la mort, le regard dans le vide et les poings serrés si fort que ses articulations devenaient blanches.

\- Chéri, ça va ? s’inquiéta Margaux. Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

Julien ne décolérait pas. Mâchoires contractées, il regarda sa femme d’un air dur qui ne lui était malheureusement pas destiné, mais qu’elle subissait.

\- Explique bien à mes parents que notre fille jouera avec des voitures autant qu’elle a envie ! exigea Julien. Qu’ils pourront lui offrir toutes les poupées qu’ils voudront, mais qu’ils n’auront rien à dire si elle n’en veut pas ! Et dis-leur qu’on se fiche tous les deux qu’elle « dérive » en grandissant.

\- Qu’elle « dérive » ? Je vous demande pardon ? s’irrita Margaux en se retournant vers ses beaux-parents.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, sans doute pour essayer d’être la plus diplomate possible.

\- Maman !

Baptistine courut vers elle et sa mère s’agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Papa doit dessiner !

\- Une minute ma chérie, répondit sa mère, je discute un peu avec papy et mamie, et j’arrive ! Tu n’as qu’à préparer tes deux plus belles voitures pour qu’on s’amuse toutes les deux !

\- D’accord ! Mais tu parles pas trop longtemps, hein ?

\- Va jouer, j’arrive, rigola doucement Margaux.

Baptistine retourna à ses voitures. Margaux se releva doucement avant de remarquer que le regard de son mari s’était fait triste. Il avait la mine basse et l’œil humide. Elle posa une main sur son poignet avant de se tourner à nouveau vers ses beaux-parents.

\- Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois, débuta Margaux avec assurance, je supporte vos remarques homophobes lorsque vous êtes chez vous, mais ici, surtout si ça concerne ma fille, je vous conseille de les garder pour vous. Et si je vous entends une seule fois tenter d’inculquer ce genre de bêtises à Baptistine, je ne vous ouvrirai plus les portes de notre maison, c’est bien compris ?

\- Alors vous allez lui apprendre qu’elle peut embrasser une fille ? Allons donc ! ricana Pierre.

\- Nous allons lui apprendre qu’il n’y a rien de mal à ça ! rétorqua Margaux. Si ça vous pose problème, c’est la même chose.

\- Enfin mon chéri, ce n’est vraiment pas la meilleure des choses à faire !

Julien ne réagissait pas. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il n’arrivait pas à penser correctement, il avait l’impression d’étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

\- Pardon, s’excusa Julien d’une voix à peine audible. Je dois y aller !

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il rentra dans la maison, ignorant la main de sa femme qui tentait de le retenir. Il n’entendit pas les voix de ses parents, il prit simplement ses clés de voiture et sortit.

Il n’eut même pas besoin de vérifier l’adresse, il la connaissait par cœur, il l’avait cherché. Mais il y a encore quelques jours, il n’aurait jamais pensé s’y rendre. C’était simplement une information dans un coin de sa tête, qui lui donnait l’illusion qu’il pourrait le rejoindre là-bas. Pourtant, aujourd’hui ce n’était plus une illusion. C’était bien réel. C’était bien sur cette route qu’il roulait. Où pouvait-il aller de toute façon ? Il n’y avait que là qu’il pourrait respirer, enfin !

*

\- Mais regarde nos têtes ! On dirait qu’on sort du lycée ! pouffa Azzeddine.

\- C’est peut-être parce que c’était le cas ! rigola Baptiste.

\- Non, arrête, on était en dernière année de master, le lycée était loin derrière nous ! répliqua Azzeddine.

\- Pas tant que ça, fit remarquer Baptiste. Puis je trouve qu’on a un certain charme.

\- Quelle horreur !

Ils rirent ensemble. Ils étaient rentrés un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi. Une fois qu’ils avaient finis leur petite randonnée au domaine de Candé, ils avaient tous les deux décidé qu’ils avaient eu assez d’émotion pour la journée. Ils avaient donc rejoint la voiture pour retourner à Angers. Ils avaient tout de même passé le trajet à se remémorer des souvenirs, il semblait que leur journée serait faite de nostalgie. Ils n’y pouvaient rien.

Alors, arrivés chez Baptiste, ils avaient sorti leur vieil album. Azzeddine avait fait remarquer que c’était du pur masochisme, ce que Baptiste avait aisément confirmé. Au final, ils avaient opté pour la meilleure défense : le rire. Il est vrai que leur coupe de cheveux ou leur style vestimentaire laissaient parfois à désirer. Mais tous les souvenirs étaient loin d’être désagréables.

Alors qu’ils tournaient encore une page, quelqu’un toqua à la porte.

\- Tu attends quelqu’un ? demanda Azzeddine.

\- Non ?

Baptiste se leva. Et alla ouvrir. Il n’eut même pas le temps de voir de qui il s’agissait, qu’un corps se jetait dans ses bras. Il n’eut qu’à respirer pour retrouver son odeur familière. Il ne rêvait pas. Julien était bien dans ses bras. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, sa prise sur sa taille se fit moins forte. Il ne fallait pas être un devin pour savoir ce qu’il se passait dans son dos.

Julien avait vu Azzeddine et Azzeddine avait vu Julien. Baptiste eut peur pour la première fois de la journée. Comment allaient-ils réagir ?


	6. Besoin de Vous Deux

\- Je…je vais prendre l’air ! lança Azzeddine le souffle court.

Julien tenta d’ouvrir la bouche, de tendre le bras vers son ex amant, mais ni Baptiste, ni lui n’eurent le temps de le retenir. Il avait franchi les portes de l’appartement et était descendu à vive allure. Il n’était pas encore prêt. Pas aujourd’hui ! Pas maintenant ! De quel droit Julien choisissait le moment où ils devraient se revoir ? Il n’avait pas le droit de prendre cette décision à sa place ! C’était à lui de déterminer quand il voudrait à nouveau poser son regard sur lui !

En arrivant enfin à l’extérieur de l’immeuble, Azzeddine ne respirait pas mieux. Il tentait vainement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, mais c’était peine perdue. Ses deux amants, sa plus belle histoire d’amour n’étaient qu’à quelques mètres, c’était bien trop près. Il ne s’était pas préparé à ça. La journée avait été suffisamment chargé en émotion sans que Julien ne vienne en rajouter ! Pourtant, il savait bien qu’en venant à Angers, il allait le recroiser, qu’il allait devoir affronter tout ce qu’il avait passé quatre ans à refouler. Mais à cet instant, la colère l’aveuglait et l’empêchait de voir qu’au fond, il n’avait qu’à remonter ces marches, franchir cette porte d’entrée, dire ce qu’il avait sur le cœur et il respirerait beaucoup mieux.

*

Julien ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait. Joie ? Tristesse ? Espoir ? Désespoir ? Colère ? Apaisement ? Il était submergé par trop d’émotions contradictoires. Il était venu ici pour pouvoir se calmer, pour obtenir enfin du soutien, il avait besoin de parler. Mais à la place, il avait l’impression de s’être jeté dans la gueule du loup. Le destin avait décidé de s’acharner. Comment pouvait-il même espérer gérer les propos de ses parents _et_ le retour d’Azzeddine ? Il avait appelé ce retour de ses vœux, il l’avait voulu de tout son cœur, mais maintenant qu’il était là, que faire ? Azzeddine l’avait à peine regardé avant de quitter l’appartement. Était-ce un signe ? Cela voulait-il dire qu’il devait retourner vers sa famille ?

\- Ju’, qu’est ce qui se passe ? s’inquiéta Baptiste.

Tiré de ses pensées, Julien releva les yeux vers lui le cœur serré. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe » ? Trop de choses Baptiste ! Trop de choses ! Il ne saurait même pas par où commencer désormais. Mais il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à parler pour l’instant, alors il se réfugia à nouveau dans ses bras et Baptiste l’accueillit de bon cœur. Il laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Était-ce de la colère contre ses parents ? La souffrance de ne pouvoir être soi-même ? La joie de retrouver Azzeddine et la déception de le voir fuir ? Sans doute tout ça à la fois. Et c’était tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de se concentrer sur le positif. Il était venu chercher les bras de Baptiste et il les avait trouvés. Ils l’entouraient amoureusement, le protégeaient. Il se sentait à sa place, bien plus que quelques minutes plus tôt, chez lui.

Baptistine.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir sa fille dans son esprit. Si les propos de ses parents passaient en boucle dans sa tête, il se sentait également coupable. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à la protéger comme il le devait, et aussi de lui faire trop porter le poids de son masque. Et ses parents ! Ils ne méritaient aucune excuse de sa part !

\- Julien dis-moi, répéta Baptiste, il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Il posa son visage délicatement sur son épaule. Il avait besoin de ça.

\- Depuis quand Azz est là ?

La voix de Julien était à peine audible. Tu ne t’en sortiras pas comme ça ! Azzeddine n’est pas le sujet.

\- C’est pas pour ça que tu es venu, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Julien ferma les yeux à nouveau, avant de se détacher de lui. Sans un autre regard, il se traîna jusqu’au canapé situé au centre de la pièce. L’appartement de Baptiste était bien à son image : baigné de lumière avec des plantes dans chaque recoin. Leur emplacement avait sans doute été choisi avec soin, en fonction de leur besoin en lumière et en humidité, de leur origine géographique. Julien le reconnaissait bien là.

\- Tu arrives à trouver un chemin entre tes plantes ?

Sa tentative sonnait fausse même à ses propres oreilles. Baptiste soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrête de fuir Julien ! Si ça ne marche pas la première fois, ça ne marchera pas la deuxième.

\- N’évite pas le sujet s’il te plaît. Tu es venu pour une raison, s’il te plaît dis-moi pourquoi tu es là.

Julien se pencha, les coudes sur les genoux et les yeux fixés au sol alors que Baptiste venait s’asseoir à ses côtés. Ce dernier posa une main sur son genou, prit sa main dans la sienne, Julien ne put s’empêcher de les regarder. Leurs doigts entrelacés, le contraste entre leurs peaux bronzés, il avait déjà une irrésistible envie de les dessiner. Comme toujours.

\- Mes parents étaient à la maison aujourd’hui.

Son regard était perdu dans le vide, instinctivement Baptiste resserra sa prise sur la main de son amant. Il ne les avait jamais rencontrés, mais il détestait déjà ses parents. Il n’avait pas oublié ce que Julien lui avait raconté sur la plage à Saint-Nazaire. « Des gens qui t’apprennent à détester ce que tu es », c’étaient les mots qu’il avait employés. Et devant lui, Baptiste avait le résultat de cette éducation : un homme malheureux qui préfère souffrir en silence, porter un costume en permanence, plutôt que de choisir le bonheur.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont dit ?

\- Ils s’en sont pris à Baptistine.

Son ton était sec et sans appel. La colère était toujours là. On ne touchait pas à sa fille ! A lui on pouvait tout faire, un peu plus, un peu moins, il n’y avait aucune différence.

\- Elle adore jouer avec les voitures, vraiment, il y a rien qui la rend plus heureuse. Mais il faudrait qu’elle joue avec des poupées, tu comprends : « _c’est une fille_ ».

Baptiste leva les yeux au ciel. Ses parents étaient vraiment des clichés d’homophobes, s’en était presque risible. Pourtant, il ne s’autorisa pas à rire. Le sujet était bien trop douloureux pour son amant, surtout si cette fois, les attaques concernaient sa fille. Il ne répondit pas, il laissa Julien lui raconter. Il estimait que ça devait venir de lui. Peut-être qu’en prononçant certains mots, il aurait un déclic ?

\- Ils lui ont offert une poupée et elle ne l’a pas regardé ! Tu vois qu’ils connaissent vraiment bien leur petite-fille. On dirait qu’ils veulent juste qu’elle soit à leur image !

Julien prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C’est fou ça ! Elle n’a que trois ans ! Comment on peut vouloir la rendre malheureuse plutôt que de vouloir son bonheur ?

Je ne sais pas Julien. J’aimerais que tu te poses vraiment la question. Pense à toi !

\- Je leur ai tenu tête, finit par lâcher Julien.

Baptiste se retourna vers lui surpris et…heureux ? Enfin !

\- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser parler de ma fille comme ça ! Je pouvais pas !

Il s’était sûrement réjoui trop vite. Mais de toi tu peux ? Baptiste sentit son cœur se serrer et sans qu’il ne puisse l’empêcher, les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Il tenta de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge, mais c’était inutile. Il ne supportait pas de voir à quel point son amant souffrait.

\- Pourquoi tu les laisses te parler comme ça alors ?

Il avait élevé la voix. Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû, mais il ne pouvait plus. Il fallait que Julien comprenne ! Il fallait qu’il se batte ! Sa fille n’avait pas vraiment d’importance pour lui, il ne voulait que le bonheur de son amant. Et Julien ne pouvait pas défendre sa fille contre les propos de ses parents, mais les supporter quand il s’agissait de lui. Stop !

\- C’est pas pareil.

\- En quoi ? Explique-moi ce qui est différent !

Julien détourna le regard, serra ses mains l’une contre l’autre. C’était différent, il s’agissait de sa fille !

\- C’est ma fille !

\- Donc toi tu peux subir les insultes mais pas elle ? C’est ça ?

Julien se leva rageusement. Bien sûr que lui pouvait supporter les insultes ! Il les avait supportées toute sa vie ! Aujourd’hui ne faisait pas exception. Pourquoi sa fille devrait subir la même chose que lui ? Est-ce que Baptiste se rendait compte de ce qu’il disait ? Ses parents l’avaient suffisamment détruit pour qu’il sache qu’il ne voulait pas de ça pour Baptistine ! Il allait se retourner quand les images revinrent le frapper de plein fouet.

Il marqua une pause, la boule au ventre. « Regarde-moi ces gens-là ! Surtout Julien, tu ne traînes pas avec des gens comme ça ! ». Ce n’était que deux hommes qui se tenaient la main, rien de plus. Juste deux personnes inconnues dans la rue. « Pourquoi tu veux faire du dessin ? Pars plutôt en école d’ingénieur, tu seras bien mieux ! ». Le dessin avait toujours été sa passion, jamais il n’avait rêvé d’entrer en école d’ingénieur, et pour faire quoi ? « Alors, quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes une fille ? ». Pourquoi une fille ? « Tu passes tellement de temps avec elle, tu finiras par l’épouser ! ». Margaux était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça.

\- Julien ?

Baptiste était venu à sa hauteur, la main sur son bras.

\- Je suis désolé, j’aurais pas dû m’emporter. Excuse-moi.

Julien ravala un sanglot. Il était perdu.

\- Ju’, tout va bien ?

\- Non…

Il sentait que ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il était crispé et la présence de Baptiste ne suffisait pas à le détendre.

\- On peut parler d’autre chose ? supplia Julien.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- N’importe quoi, ce qui te vient, tout mais pas…ça.

Baptiste se sentait honteux. Il n’avait pas su faire taire son impulsivité cette fois. Il avait assez bataillé ces dernières semaines, il était arrivé au point de saturation. Julien n’y était pour rien. Il posa une main sur sa joue, fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire.

\- Azz est là depuis une semaine.

Julien acquiesça.

\- Il a encore beaucoup de mal avec ce qui s’est passé, reprit Baptiste, il faut que tu lui laisses un peu de temps.

Julien ravala un sanglot. Baptiste avait placé sa deuxième main sur son visage. Il se détendait doucement sous ses caresses.

\- On est allé à Candé aujourd’hui.

Julien sentit immédiatement son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. « Candé ». Le simple fait de prononcer ce mot faisait remonter une montagne de souvenirs, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il se revoyait dans ce domaine, au milieu du verger avec Baptiste toujours passionné quand il leur parlait des différentes plantes, dans le château avec Azzeddine, fasciné par toute la décoration art nouveau qui leur décrivait tout avec enthousiasme, puis tous les trois, sur ce chemin de randonnée, allongés dans l’herbe près de l’étang. Azzeddine et Baptiste arrivaient à s’endormir, tandis que lui ne pouvait se retenir de dessiner leurs mains. Délicatement posées sur la poitrine de l’autre, Azzeddine caressant l’herbe du bout des doigts pendant que Baptiste les laissait se perdre dans ses boucles.

\- Tu nous as manqué avec ton carnet à dessin.

Julien sourit malgré lui. Ils manquaient terriblement à son carnet à dessin aussi. Il avait noirci des pages et des pages de leurs mains, de leurs corps. Il y avait certains dessins qu’il ne leur avait jamais montré, car ils étaient son petit jardin secret, son exutoire. Il n’avait pas rouvert ce carnet à dessin depuis longtemps.

\- Azzeddine m’a interdit de passer par le potager, j’ai pas compris pourquoi !

Julien pouffa de rire, Baptiste le suivit, ils se regardèrent. Le premier jeta un œil à l’appartement et observa toutes les plantes qu’il voyait, le faisant rire de plus belle.

\- C’était étrange d’y aller sans toi tu sais ? D’être à Tours sans toi, souffla Baptiste.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes allé là-bas ? demanda Julien curieux.

\- On est allé chez mes parents.

Julien ferma les yeux. Ses parents devaient être tellement différents des siens. Il les imaginait aimants, protecteurs et prêts à tout accepter.

\- Ils sont comment tes parents ?

Baptiste sourit en les imaginant. Il les vit tout de suite l’un à côté de l’autre sur le canapé à se regarder dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres et les doigts entrelacés.

\- D’après Azzeddine très démonstratifs ! se moqua Baptiste. Je pense que je pourrais difficilement demander meilleurs parents. Je me suis presque fait engueuler pour avoir eu peur de leur dire pour nous trois !

Julien se redressa brusquement, s’écartant dans son mouvement, mais Baptiste le retint contre lui.

\- Tu…tu leur as parlé de nous ?

Baptiste haussa les épaules.

\- J’avais besoin de leur aide, il fallait bien que je leur en parle.

Julien se mordit les lèvres, incertain de ce qu’il devait dire. Il n’aurait su dire s’il était heureux ou angoissé à l’idée que les parents de Baptiste connaissent son existence. Ils avaient l’air si différents des siens. Pourtant il savait que tout n’était pas rose pour lui non plus, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être envieux.

\- Tes parents ont l’air d’être des gens bien, soupira Julien.

Baptiste amena à nouveau sa main à sa joue pour la caresser.

\- C’est ce que tu devrais avoir toi aussi.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n’est pas ce que j’ai.

Baptiste soupira. Que répondre à cela ? Sans doute rien. Juste une étreinte plus forte, un baiser sur sa tempe, un autre sur ses lèvres. Julien ferma les yeux.

\- Me laisse pas.

*

Lorsqu’il avait quitté l’appartement de son amant, à contre-cœur, Julien n’avait pu qu’apercevoir Azzeddine, plusieurs mètres plus loin, le téléphone bien collé à son oreille. Il ne saurait dire si c’était simplement pour l’éviter, ou s’il parlait vraiment avec quelqu’un. Qu’importe ! Il n’avait pas eu le courage de faire un pas vers lui ! De toute façon, Baptiste lui avait dit de lui laisser le temps. Il l’aurait sans doute braqué.

En arrivant chez lui, la nuit était déjà tombée et il faisait froid. Julien se maudit de ne pas avoir pris de veste avant de sortir, mais qu’importe ! A quoi bon ? Le froid n’était rien comparé au reste. Il sortit de sa voiture en espérant que Margaux et Baptistine dormaient toutes les deux. Il se sentait pas prêt pour une confrontation avec sa femme.

\- Te voilà ! J’étais inquiète ! Mais t’étais passé où !

Margaux ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d’ouvrir la porte lui-même, ni d’ailleurs d’arriver jusqu’à la porte. Elle était sortie directement pour l’accueillir.

\- Je suis allé me balader pour me calmer, c’est tout ! s’emporta Julien. S’il te plait pas de réflexion.

\- Tu es parti pendant des heures sans même prendre ton téléphone, est-ce que tu peux au moins comprendre que je me sois inquiétée !

Julien soupira en passant devant elle pour rentrer chez lui. Il l’entendit claquer la porte, il se retourna avant qu’elle ne reprenne ses reproches.

\- Ecoute, je comprends, mais je suis vraiment pas en état de me disputer avec toi. S’il te plaît, laisse-moi aller dire bonne nuit à Baptistine.

Margaux ne baissa pas le regard. Main sur les hanches, elle reprit :

\- Ok, va lui dire bonne nuit, mais tu n’échapperas pas à la discussion ce soir. On doit parler tous les deux. Et ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante, s’il te plaît !

Julien lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. La lumière était éteinte, sa fille était allongée sur le côté, dos à la porte. Il pouvait l’affirmer sans risque de se tromper qu’elle faisait semblant de dormir.

\- Baptistine, sourit Julien.

\- Papa !

Sa fille sauta directement de son lit pour courir dans les bras de son père.

\- Il est l’heure de dormir non ?

\- Mais j’avais pas eu mon bisou !

Julien rit et caressa ses cheveux. Elle avait l’air heureuse de le voir, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Les mots de ses grands-parents n’avaient pas dû l’atteindre. Peut-être ne s’était-elle rendu compte de rien. Tant mieux !

\- Maintenant tu es prête à dormir ?

\- Tu vas partir ?

Julien sentit son cœur se briser. Partir ? Pourquoi pensait-elle qu’il allait partir ? Non ! Jamais il ne quitterait sa fille !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Moi aussi je vais aller dormir.

\- Mais papy, il a dit que tu allais partir.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

\- Tu n’écoutes pas papy, tu m’entends ?

\- Il a menti ?

\- Oui, papy a menti.

Julien soupira. Baptistine était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de chose, mais il n’allait pas laisser son père le dénigrer de cette manière !

\- Ma chérie, jamais je ne partirai sans toi ! Jamais. Tout à l’heure, j’étais juste un peu en colère et triste.

\- A cause de papy ?

Devait-il répondre à cette question ? Il en avait déjà trop dit de toute façon.

\- Oui, on s’est disputé avec papy, ça arrive. Mais ne t’en fais pas. Papa ne partirait jamais sans sa petite fille adorée.

Baptistine lui fit un gros câlin tandis qu’il commençait à haïr son père de plus en plus. Allait-il lui retirer sa fille maintenant ? Était-ce la prochaine étape ?

\- Allez au lit maintenant !

\- D’accord !

Elle remonta rapidement dans son lit, remis la couette sur ses épaules et envoya un bisou à son père.

\- Fais de beaux rêves ma chérie !

Il aurait voulu rester ici toute la nuit, mais Margaux ne le laisserait pas. Au fond, Julien savait qu’elle avait raison, qu’elle avait le droit de demander une explication. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? « Bonsoir ma chérie, je suis parti pour aller voir mes deux ex, qui en passant sont des hommes. Je les aime encore, et je n’ai jamais été plus heureux que lorsque j’étais avec eux. » Non, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. En tout cas, il n’en était pas capable ce soir.

Il rejoignit le salon, où Margaux l’attendait sur le canapé. Elle semblait s’être un peu calmée. Julien en était plus que reconnaissant. Elle était formidable et elle méritait tellement mieux que la vie qu’il lui donnait. Je suis tellement désolé Margaux.

\- Tu comptes me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix calme.

Julien prit place à ses côtés sans pour autant la regarder dans les yeux. Il se prit les mains, incertain de ce qu’il devait ou réussirait à dire.

\- Excuse-moi, je n’ai pas supporté les remarques de mes parents tout à l’heure.

Margaux se retourna vers lui. Julien ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

\- Je comprends, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est que tu ais fui, souffla Margaux. Ils s’en sont pris à notre fille Julien. _Notre_ fille. Tu aurais dû rester avec moi !

\- Excuse-moi.

Il n’avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Il déglutit difficilement. Il fallait qu’il parle au moins de ça.

\- Mon père lui a dit que j’allais partir.

\- Je sais, je les ai mis dehors après ça.

Ce ne fut qu’à cet instant que Julien accorda enfin un regard à sa femme. Elle n’avait pas l’air de regretter ce geste, loin de là. Elle en était même très fière !

\- Je leur ai dit qu’ils pourraient revenir quand ils seraient calmés. Baptistine t’en a parlé ?

\- Oui, soupira Julien. Je l’ai rassuré. A quoi il pense en lui disant des trucs pareils !

Margaux ne dit rien. Elle tourna la tête un instant, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle cherchait la bonne manière de dire quelque chose. Julien lui, l’admirait. Il aurait aimé avoir la force de faire ça lui-même. Il se sentait faible d’avoir fui chez Baptiste, d’avoir laissé Margaux gérer ses parents seule. Il aurait dû être là avec elle.

\- Julien, sois honnête avec moi s’il te plaît, reprit Margaux.

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge pour le rendre muet. Il attendait que la sentence tombe.

\- Tu as une maîtresse ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. D’où lui venait cette réflexion ? Elle le fit presque rire. Une autre femme ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Mais non ! D’où tu sors ça ?

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes pour ne pas qu’il fuit. Elle était déterminée à obtenir une réponse.

\- Écoute mon chéri, murmura Margaux, je te trouve ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Tu passes encore plus de temps que d’habitude dans ton bureau et avec Baptistine. Puis, l’autre jour quand j’ai invité Baptiste, j’avais l’impression que tu te sentais comme…piégé ? Je ne sais pas si c’est le bon terme, mais c’est le seul qui me vient pour l’instant.

\- Margaux, murmura Julien, je t’assure qu’il n’y a aucune autre femme dans ma vie.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus sincère. Quoi qu’il se passe. Margaux resterait la seule et unique femme de sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait y en avoir une autre. Il serait avec elle toute sa vie, ou elle serait la première et la dernière. Il se sentit coupable d’avoir une telle pensée, alors que ses mains serraient les siennes. Elle chercha son regard.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

C’est pas le moment Margaux ! C’est trop tôt ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Rien, chuchota Julien, juste une mauvaise passe. S’il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes.

\- Si tu n’étais pas avec une maîtresse, tu étais où ?

Pas ça Margaux, je t’en prie ! Il ne pouvait pas parler de Baptiste maintenant, et encore moins d’Azzeddine. Il ne savait même pas où ils en étaient tous les trois. Seraient-ils seulement trois à nouveau ? Non ! Julien ! Stop ! C’est de Margaux dont il s’agit.

\- Avec un ami, j’avais besoin de parler.

C’était le plus petit mensonge auquel il avait pensé. Après tout, ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge. Baptiste et lui ne partageaient plus de relation amoureuse, il pouvait donc parler d’eux comme des amis, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas le faire avec moi ?

Julien sentit qu’elle était blessée par son attitude. Blessée de ne pas être la personne vers qui il se tournait en cas de problème. Elle l’avait pourtant toujours été, ou presque. Sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, sa confidente, c’est ce qu’elle avait toujours été. Mais il y avait un seul sujet dont ils n’avaient jamais parlé tous les deux. Si tel avait été le cas, ils ne porteraient pas deux anneaux identiques à la main gauche.

Alors comment aurait-il pu en parler avec elle aujourd’hui ? Et avec ses parents à côté en prime !

\- Avec mes parents à côté ? Margaux…tu ne sais pas tout.

Il trembla légèrement en repensant à tout ce qu’il avait entendu, toute sa vie.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu’ils m’ont fait, ce qu’ils me font, sanglota Julien.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Margaux était dans l’incompréhension, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Non, pas ce soir ! Pas maintenant ! Laisse-moi !

\- Je vais dormir dans mon bureau, lança Julien en se levant.

\- Non, mais… Je ne te chasse pas… Julien, s’il te plaît.

\- Margaux, supplia Julien, je t’en prie. Je suis pas prêt à avoir cette discussion ce soir. J’ai…j’ai besoin d’être seul s’il te plaît.

Il s’agenouilla devant elle, reprit ses mains dans les siennes. Les yeux humides, il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu n’as rien à te reprocher Margaux, affirma Julien, rien. J’ai juste des choses à régler, mais c’est entre moi et moi. Je t’en prie ne m’en veux pas.

Elle releva la tête, renifla et sécha ses larmes. Encore quelques inspirations.

\- Quand est-ce qu’on en parlera vraiment ?

Julien soupira et baissa les yeux. Quand ?

\- J’en sais rien Margaux.

\- Fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop long. C’est la seule chose que je te demande.

Elle se leva plus vite que lui et rejoignit immédiatement sa chambre. Julien n’eut pas besoin de s’approcher pour savoir qu’elle était en train de pleurer dans leur lit. Il s’en voulait. Mais il n’aurait pas pu en supporter plus aujourd’hui. Il avait la désagréable impression d’avoir passé la pire journée de toute sa vie.

Il se releva et s’écroula presque immédiatement sur le canapé. Il relâchait toute la pression d’un coup, d’un seul. Tous les barrages cédaient en même temps. Sa femme était en pleurs à quelques mètres de lui. Sa fille dormait juste à côté en portant le poids de ses souffrances. A l’autre bout de la ville, l’un de ses ex commençait à perdre patience et l’autre n’avait pas l’air de vouloir renouer avec lui.

Qu’est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Comment pouvait-il faire souffrir autant de personnes autour de lui. Qui pouvait-il blâmer pour tout ça ?

Ses parents ? Lui ? Le monde entier ? A quoi bon ? Il était sans doute trop simple de chercher un coupable. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il se sentait horriblement seul.

Assis sur le canapé dans ce grand salon, il avait l’impression de ne pas exister. Pendant un instant, il se dit que tout le monde se porterait sûrement mieux comme ça. Puis il repensa à sa petite fille. S’il n’avait pas eu peur de son homosexualité, s’il ne l’avait pas caché toute sa vie, elle ne serait pas là. Et il ne pouvait imaginer le monde sans elle. Mais à quel prix était-elle née ? Le prix de son bonheur et certainement de celui de Margaux, en plus de celui d’Azzeddine et de Baptiste.

Julien éclata en sanglot. Il se détestait. Mais il n’était plus sûr d’en connaitre la raison. Calme toi Julien !

Ses parents lui avaient appris à haïr tout ce qu’il était. Baptiste et Azzeddine lui avaient appris à s’aimer. Finalement la seule question qu’il devait se poser était simple : dans quelle direction veux-tu continuer ?

Julien n’arriverait pas à répondre à cette question ce soir. Alors il prit le temps de se calmer. Il éteignit chaque lumière du salon, se dirigea à tâtons jusqu’à son bureau. Il tendit l’oreille quelques secondes, pour s’assurer que Margaux avait réussi à s’endormir. Il n’entendit aucun bruit. Il fut rassuré. Au moins, elle avait pu fermer les yeux sans pleurer. Le cœur serré, il ouvrit la porte et alluma la petite lampe près du canapé. Il dormirait sûrement mal, mais il s’en fichait. D’ailleurs il n’était même pas sûr de vouloir dormir.

Non, il avait mieux à faire, et il ne connaissait pas meilleur moyen de se détendre et de tout oublier. Il fouilla dans un tiroir du bureau. Pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour le trouver. Son carnet à dessin n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’il l’avait laissé là, quatre ans plus tôt.

En l’ouvrant, Julien se demanda comment il pouvait encore y avoir de la place. Il caressait les coups de crayons comme s’il revivait chacun des souvenirs figés sur le papier. C’étaient leurs mains. Les siennes et celles d’Azzeddine et de Baptiste. L’une contre l’autre, les doigts entrelacés, qui s’effleurent sur un bout de peau mis à nu quelques minutes auparavant. Sur une page, il vit sa main, poser amoureusement sur le cou de Baptiste, un jour où ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Sur une autre, les mains d’Azzeddine recouvrent les siennes, un week-end que Baptiste avait passé chez ses parents.

Il parcourut chaque page, une par une, prit le temps de les admirer. Puis, il repensa à Baptiste et Azzeddine, plus tôt dans cet appartement. La main du premier sur sa joue, celle du second qu’il n’avait pas pu saisir pour le retenir.

Il n’eut même pas à penser ses gestes, il attrapa ses crayons à l’aveugle, tourna encore quelques pages pour trouver de l’espace et il commença à dessiner. Il ne pensa à rien d’autres qu’à ses deux amants, leurs voix le berçaient alors que ses doigts noircissaient une nouvelle feuille. Il resta un instant figé devant la main d’Azzeddine. Cette main si proche et si loin de la sienne. « Il faut que tu lui laisses un peu de temps » lui avait dit Baptiste.

Pas trop longtemps, je t’en prie. J’ai besoin de vous deux.


End file.
